Roses are Red
by KissingFire
Summary: He was the angry tattoo artist. She was the mute Jane Doe. Both have violent pasts, binding them together in a way that he never wanted and she never thought was possible. All human/OOC/M for violence and dark scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is rated M for _mentions _of child molest, and abuse. Don't read this if you don't think you can handle that. **

**~KissingFire**

**Eight Years Earlier**

**Clary**

_What's happening to me?_

I was eight.

He was so much older. Bigger, than I was

"Daddy," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

His smile wasn't like the Daddy I knew. This wasn't the daddy that would hold me when I cried, let me sleep with him and Mommy when it was storming. This wasn't the daddy that would kiss my skinned knees and elbows.

He was ferocious, and, though I was too young to recognize it at that time, lustful.

My door was never locked, because saftey reasons, Mommy always told me.

But Mommy was asleep on the couch. Daddy told me that she was sad, and that was what her pills were for. I wasn't allowed to touch them, I guess. One time I tasted one, because Mommy always had a happy, blissed-out look on her face every time she swallowed one of her pills.

Jon saw me, and told Daddy, who whipped me till I couldn't walk anymore.

They made me woozy; I sure didn't feel happy at the taste. The pill made me throw up, and fall asleep two hours before my bedtime.

Daddy never came into my room after bedtime; Unless it was storming or to tuck me in.

He was over me; Pushing my shoulders into my pillows too roughly, his face hovering over mine.

"Relax, baby girl," he cooed, the nickname he'd always called me. "I'm going to make you feel good. Is that alright?"

I frowned. I didn't understand. He wasn't making me feel good. His hands were too hard and rough, and I couldn't breathe right with him straddling my waist like that.

It wasn't alright.

"Get off me," I said in a polite voice. I didn't want him to blow up and slap me like he hits Mommy. I've always seen her cry after he does that. It makes me sad. "Please."

"It's alright, baby girl. Just let me make you feel good..."

_What's he doing?_

_...Don't touch me there, Daddy._

_What-_

_Stop!_

_Please, make it stop..._

"HELP," I screamed through my sobs; Daddy slapped his hand over my mouth, his black eyes angry. "Shut _up," _he snarled, slapping me across the face.

Nobody came to help.

...

...

...

It didn't feel good. It hurt. So much.

...

...

...

I cried myself to sleep, sleeping under my bed in case Daddy came back. Well, that and there was some blood stains on my sheets.

...

...

...

Mommy didn't believe me. No, she slapped me. Screamed that I was a liar, and locked herself in her room with her Sad Pills.

...

...

Nobody believes me.

I don't think this torment will ever end.

...

...

...

I tried to talk.

But I can't.

There's something wrong with my voice. Nobody hears me. Nobody ever hears when I scream for help. Scream for him to stop.

I pray, instead.

But God doesn't help, either.

I've given up on everybody, now.

I'm alone.

...

...

...

...

**Present**

**Jace**

People sterotype me almost immediately.

Not because I'm blonde, though I used to have a friend who gave me hell, calling me a dyed-blonde, wannabe Goth. I wasn't Goth, I had no idea where he got that from.

People think, that just because I own a tattoo parlor, I'm a gang member of a motorcycle group. That I'm a drug dealer, or just recently escaped rehab.

And that I'm probably covered head-to-toe with tattoos.

I actually only have two.

I never really saw the need to have anymore than that.

...

...

...

My most frequent customers are Kaelie, Magnus, and his sister Aline. I have other customers, but they only have two or one, and don't come around but once a year, or something like that.

I don't really remember people other than them. That stand out, or come to mind, anyways.

Magnus was inked up, and sometimes his boyfriend Alec, who's actually a buddy of mine, would come with him to watch Magnus get his done. It's a fascinating process, I agree, but I don't know if it's normal or not for someone to get so horny while watching his boyfriend get his tattoos done.

But who am I to question their sex life?

Aline was hot, but she was completely taken, and I was completely not interested.

Kaelie, on the other hand, was useful.

The chick never had money. Coincidence? I think not. But she made up for it, let me tell you...

So basically, those three, and a handful of uncommitted customers, were the only faces I ever saw.

Until she started coming.

...

...

...

...

It was a normal Friday afternoon; Nothing interesting, unless you count Kaelie coming over to "work off" her payments.

I was doing what I usually did when there was nothing left to do; Sit in my office and have a few smokes, staring at nothing. Oddly enough, that was the part I enjoyed most about my Fridays.

Kaelie was gone; Magnus and Alec were off vacationing in Europe...And I had no idea where the hell Aline was.

I'd just put the 'CLOSED' sign up in my front window, and was already lighting up my first cigarette, when I heard the tinkling of the bell hanging over the front door.

Tensing, I stood up, pulling my trusty revolver out of one of my drawers, and barged out of the office.

"The damn sign said that I was _closed!" _I barked angrily, pointing my revolver straight at the intruder's head.

I blinked when I took in _her _figure, slowly lowering my gun. Even if she _was _here to rob me, my dead mother would turn in her grave if she ever realized I held a gun to a young girl.

A petite, pixie-like looking girl was staring up at me with wide, green, curious eyes, flinching slightly when she realized I had a gun. She was pretty, in a cute, faerie way. Not my type, exactly, but still pretty.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

She was wearing short, black cut-offs, knee-high combat boots and a skimpy black halter top. Her curling red hair was limp looking, and she smelled like she hadn't showered in weeks.

I was willing to bet she was a prostitute.

But there was no way...She couldn't have been more than fourteen!

"Kid," I sighed, hooking my loaded gun in my ripping belt loops. "Don't even tell me you're here to get inked."

She didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't even blink or make any gesture that she'd heard me at all.

I frowned at her. "Hey. What're you, mute? You're too young to get a tatto, and I'm closed. Get the hell out of my shop."

The Pixie just smiled sweetly at me, and shuffled over to my front desk, and tried to get on top of it. Surprise, she was too short.

If I was a nice and polite person, I might have offered to help her up. But I wasn't, so I just crossed my arms and glared even harder at her. "Are you listening to me? Get out."

She pouted, having given up on getting on my desk, in stead walking around the whole damn think, and perching herself on my black metal stool, crossing her legs delicately. Cute. But she was beginning to piss me off.

"I'm going to give you _one _more chance. Get out; Or I'll carry you out."

She cocked her head at me, like a lost puppy.

Maybe she was just slow.

I sighed, and walked around the desk, stepping in so that I was standing right in front of her. She stared up at me, her elfin face blank and puzzled.

_Probably slow. _

I rolled my eyes. Just my luck...

I placed my hands gently on her hips, and was surprised at how _skinny _she was. Her small, delicate little bones stuck out, lumpy and sharp against my palms.

She immediately flinched from my touch, jerking away from me, and fell backwards off the stool.

I swore, grabbing her by her arms and catching her before she fell to the floor.

By then she was sobbing silent sobs, tearless, and trying to break out of my hold.

_What the hell..._

She hopped out of my range, and ran over to the front door, glancing over her shoulder at me, fearfully.

"Wait!" I tried to stop her. She was so naive, too innocent to be out on the streets like I suspected she was.

But she took one look at my outstretched hand, and opened her mouth in a silent cry, before she was gone, the door slamming behind her.

...

...

...

I forgot about her, after two days.

She was just another Jane Doe; I saw a lot of those, I lived in New York, after all.

And I didn't even live in a good neighborhood, so it wasn't uncommon to run into a John or Jane on my way to the grocery, or dry cleaners.

It took two days, before the memory of her thin face had left my mind.

...

...

...

...

"Dude, you're digging too deep in my fuckin' arm. Ease up," Sebastian whatever-his-last-name-was hissed, his black eyes angry.

I lightened the strokes of my tattoo gun, apologizing in a murmur.

I'd been tense for the past two days, I had no idea why. Ever since Friday, and that creepy little kid, I haven't been able to focus on my work.

I even messed up on one of my clients; I was so distracted, I drew a green eye on the dude's arm instead of blue; Which was the eye color of his wife. I _never _mess up.

I internally cursed that little girl, hoping that she'd been hit by a car, or mugged when she ran out of the parlor. I instantly fel guilty, which surprised me. I usually didn't care about people I'd just met, much less someone who hadn't spoken a word to me. How odd.

Sebastian watched the gun cautiously for the remainder of his time. Wimp. This was his first time getting tattooed, or as I liked to call it, "Marked", by me, and obviously wasn't aware that I didn't Mark wimps who couldn't handle what I called 'Blissful Pain'.

It burned, getting a tattoo, but it felt so _good. _

I sighed as he practically threw the cash at me, and ran out. I doubted I'd be seeing him again, anytime soon.

_That damn elfin Jane Doe..._

...

...

...

...

It was raining.

I hated Mondays; I haven't met a sensible person who doesn't, but it was just a motherfuckin' omen, in my opinion. Rain on a Monday. Something bad, or something I would most likely would regret, was going to happen.

I stayed inside most of the day, trying to concentrate on my customers and the designs they wanted, and not _her._

That part made me frown; I'd never been this fascinated by _anyone _before. Girls especially. They usually began to bore me after short periods of time, and I would just move on to someone else. Simple as that.

But this girl...I don't know what it was, but she was different. She made me feel strangely protective over her, even though I didn't even know her name. I just wanted...To keep her safe. Hide her from everyone else.

I haven't seen her anymore, though.

...

...

...

...

Back to Mondays: They suck. I do my grocery shopping, and have a shit-load of clients. Not the best way to start off a new week, in my opinion.

It was still raining, and from the looks of it, wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

I closed the shop, and looked at my beaten up watch, that really should be in the garbage by now. 6:27. Perfect time to go to the grocery. Most of the homeless people that live on my curb move to someone else's street at this time, and I don't have to feel guilty whenever I don't give them spare change, because I'm almost as poor as they are.

...

...

...

...

It's dark, as I walk on my street. I prefer walking to taxis; The braindead morons always cheat me, and make me pay ten dollars more than they deserve. Assholes.

As I near my shop, I frowned as I realized there was a small, curled figure on the doorstep of my _Inked._

In the _rain? _I know that most of the time even homeless people manage to find a teeny shelter, especially when it was raining.

I jogged over, and knelt beside the figure, blinking as I recognized the black halter top, hanging loosely on a too-small body...

Gently brushing wet hair out of her face, I recognized Pixie Girl.

She was sleeping; Looking so peaceful and angelic, it would feel so wrong to wake her up, just to move her off of my steps...Oh,hell. I rolled my eyes. It was raining. It wouldn't kill me to be generous, I guess...

I picked her up, careful not to wake her, and unlocked and opened the front door with one hand.

Her tiny head rested on my shoulder, and she was so pale, if she hadn't been breathing, I would've thought she was dead.

I checked her pulse every so often on my way to my tiny apartment above the parlor, just to be sure.

...

...

...

...

...

I slept on the floor next to my bed, letting Pixie get the comfort of my small, twin-sized bed.

Her slender body rose slowly-too slowly, and I would sit up, every so often, just to make sure she was still breathing. I didn't get much sleep that night; Too worried that if I went to sleep, she'd leave. And that when I woke up, she'd be gone.

...

...

...

...

...

**I know it's slow, but review anyway and tell me if I should continue or not...**

**...I'll continue, actually. But it's polite if I asked you for your opinion, I suppose. :)**

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for darkness...(Child molest/abuse/ect.)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. I totes own everythaaang. *coughs awkwardly* **

**Stalker looking through window: Yeah...**

**Me: Fuck off...Fine, Cassie owns everything...*sobs in emo corner***

**Pixie**

_He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

Scary and intimidating, but beautiful, nonetheless.

I've seen what he does.

He scars people.

Colors their skin.

It's lovely and fascinating to me, but terrifies me. I have scars; But they aren't colorful, and people don't admire them, only stare at me pityingly.

A girl a couple of years older than me, Jane, told me that men like him were dangerous. She said men like him only wanted one thing; Us.

I didn't understand what was so bad about that; Jane protected me from the scary men and boys, who gave me weird looks, and one time, when Jane was gone to go "work", a boy pushed me against a building and told me he'd give me a twenty if I sucked him off.

I couldn't scream or call for help, I just stared at him, unmoving.

He began to grow impatient, and started yelling at me, and pushed me harder against the wall, causing my head to snap back and crack against the bricks.

I was shaking by now, wishing Jane was there. She'd protect me. Most men were scared of her; She was tall, with long black hair and ink-colored eyes that were usually full of hatred and anger. But she was my sister in this world; So I trusted her.

She'd turned up, and had ended up covering my eyes as she pulled out her Swiss Army knife.

But I heard his screams of pain.

That was nearly as bad as seeing his murder.

...

...

...

...

There were times I really hated living this life.

I wished I was like the golden man; A house, a job, and money and beauty.

He didn't like me, though.

...

...

...

...

I tried to open his door, again. The rain was wet and cold. I didn't like it. I wanted to get inside...

It was locked.

He was locking me out.

I laid out on the steps, pressing my cheek to the smooth stone. It was also wet and cold, but I was too tired to care.

...

...

...

I woke up warm.

And dry.

I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. The room was white; No pictures, no color, just white.

The bed I was lying in was white.

_Where am I?_

I heard the sound of someone yawning, and nearly jumped out of my skin.

The man, the artist, sat up. Why was he on the floor?

I stiffened.

I was in a house. In a bed. A man's bed.

A man I didn't know.

Memories of trusted hands grabbing, violating, and touching me, flew into my mind, and I curled into a ball.

_He's going to hurt me._

_He's going to touch me._

_He's going to dirty me._

_He's coming back._

I snap my eyes open, and open my mouth in a scream that would never be heard, kicking my legs and flailing my arms around aimlessly. It was no use. He was always there. _He would always be there. _

"Hey, hey! Kid, calm down!" Slender, gentle hands softly pressed against my arms, holding me down.

_...Pushing to roughly, straddling my waist..._

I twisted, trying to escape him.

"Pixie! Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? Just...calm down."

Who was "Pixie"?

I stilled, but only because I noticed a Scar through his thin white T-shirt. _So pretty..._

He removed his hands after I stopped struggling, but tensed when I brushed his chest with the tips of my fingers, tracing the red rose that was Scarred into his skin, right where his heart was.

Blood was dripping from the petals, and I let my mouth fall open in awe, as I tugged the collar of his tee, so I could get a better look.

His hands reached up, and his fingers curled around my wrists, halting my movements. "What do you think you're doing, you little Pixie?" He chuckled, so I guess he wasn't mad I was practically pulling his shirt off.

I tapped at his rose, hoping he understood what I was trying to explain to him.

He nodded. "You wanna see my Mark?"

_Mark? Does he mean his Scar...? _

I tapped at the rose again, and he smiled at me.

His smile made my skin feel hotter than normal, and I felt timid, my stomach feeling...fluttery. I frowned. I'd never felt anything like that before...

He removed my hand from his chest, and pulled off his shirt.

I stared at his chest; Having never seen a bare man's chest, it was quite breathtaking, in my opinion. Fine hair powdered his chest, and in a thin trail that led past his bellybutton, muscles bulging slightly.

I raised my hands, pressing my palms, gently, facedown on his triceps, and marveled at how strong he felt. He must be able to fight off anything! My eyes were wide as I watched how his muscles flexed. _Amazing._

It was then that I realized that this was the first time I'd ever felt comfortable this close to a man in over eight years, much less touch me without getting scared.

He was watching me as I traced the fist-sized rose, smiling slightly. Upclose, I reazlie his eyes were a light honey gold. Like a lion. My heart was beginning to beat faster than normal, and I rubbed at my chest. What was happening to me?

...

...

...

...

**Jace**

She was certainly more relaxed than she had been on Friday.

But that might be because I wasn't holding a gun to her face, this time.

It was kind of adorable-And I don't think I've ever used that word before-watching her look so fascinated by something as simple as a rose-tattoo. I mean, plenty of girls had done it, but it wasn't as genuinely curious as much as it was them just trying to get a feel of my chest.

Pixie pulled her hand away, her eyes puzzled as she began rubbing irratibly at her chest.

I reached a hand out, then realized I was reaching out to her chest. Embarassed, I dropped my hand, and scratched the back of my neck. "So, um..."

I glanced at my watch, and frowned when I realized it had been only an hour she had slept. "You should go to sleep."

She pulled her knees to her chest, in a defensive position.

_Oh. _

I raised my hands. "I didn't mean like that-"

A loud, clap of thunder and lightning cut me off, lighting the whole room.

Pixie's eyes were huge, and she dove under the covers. I watched in amusement as her small form began shaking. _Was she honestly scared of storms?_

Then I rememebered my incredible fear of clowns; _Nobody _smiled that much.

Sympathetic now, I crawled lightly across the bed and over to her, rubbing her back, gently. "Shh," I whispered. "The storm isn't gonna hurt you."

Pixie stiffened when she felt my hand, and I stilled my movements, and waited for her to shrug me off.

But she relaxed, putty in my hands.

I grinned, and continued my ministrations on her back and shoulderblades.

She made a small noise; The first noise I'd ever heard her make, actually. It was a light snore. Disappointed but amused, I snickered quietly. There has to be one of us who snores, after all.

I sighed, and tucked the covers around her hidden form, and laid down on my pillows, revelling in the feel of her small, warm body pressed against mine. This, of course, confused me. I never enjoyed feeling anyone else sleeping next to me, especially in a bed as small and spaceless as mine.

But I did, with Pixie. For some, unknown reason...

I fell asleep to the sound of her soft snoring.

...

...

...

...

**Eight Years Ago**

I was ten.

Branches were thwapping at my body, my bare legs, as I ran through the muddy forest, rain pouring down my dirty and bloody cheks, mixing with my salty tears.

I tripped over a loose stone, and skidded down on my belly across the wet ground, before coming to a stop.

A cold laugh came from behind me. "Is that all you got, you weak son of a bitch?" The man sneered holding a dagger in his hand. "C'mon, now. It isn't any fun if you aren't runnin'."

I was shaking; I was pretty sure he was going to kill me. Kill me like he killed the rest of my family.

He crouched down next to me. _"Run."_

I scrambled to my feet, and took off running.

I'd been running for two days now. Never stopping, because when he caught me, he would for sure kill me.

Always running.

...

...

...

...

...

I screamed, and began thrashing as I woke up, my face coated in sweat.

Pixie was sitting next to me, gently rubbing my back with both hands, her green eyes wide and scared. Of me?

Her hands pressed harder, and she buried her face and my hair, and I felt her sniff my curls.

Normally, that would freak me out. But on her, that was just plain cute. She pulled her hands away from her back, and ran them curiously through my hair.

Pixie made a soft, almost purring noise, and nuzzled her elfin face into my neck, sighing lightly.

I blinked; I usually _never _welcomed contact that was unrelated to sex. Even then, I was still uncomfortable with the feeling of someone touching me.

But Pixie's touch was feather-light and warm, and I felt myself leaning eagerly into her touch.

...

...

...

...

I don't know for how long we sat like that. Hours, maybe. It could've been all night we sat there like that, unmoving, and I wouldn't have noticed.

Pixie pulled her soft face from the crook of my neck, and frowned at me.

Puzzled, I frowned back. What had I done now?

She shook her head to herself, and reached up, tracing the half-moons under my eyes, her gaze disapproving. Pixie pointed to my pillows, a warning look on her face, as if daring me to disobey her.

I couldn't help myself; I grinned at the absurdity of this little girl ordering me around like she was my mother.

Pain punched in my gut when I thought of my mother, and quickly thought of something else. Like stabbing the shit out of Happy the Clown. Or Ronald McDonald. Freakiest dude ever.

I laid back down, humoring her, and felt pride surge through me when she beamed at my cooperation. _At least with her, I can do things right. _

Pixie moved away, and I immediately sat back up, scared that she was going to leave me.

She tutted and shook her head sternly, pushing me back down, gently, her expression stubborn. Little minx was set on having me asleep.

I laid there, stiffly, my eyes squeezed shut. For such a badass I usually prided myself being, Pixie had stripped that away in the short time I'd known her. I held my breath, waiting for the sound of footsteps heading away, and the sound of my door shutting.

I heard none.

Instead, I felt her small hands tuck the covers around my body, patting my head like I was a beagle, and I felt a soft pair of lips peck the corner of my mouth softly. My eyes popped open.

_Did she just kiss me?_

But Pixie's back was already turned, and I doubted she'd answer if I asked, anyway.

I reached out, wrapping my arms around her waist. Lightly, of course, in case she wanted to pull free. Pixie relaxed into my touch, and let me pull her back to me, holding her to my chest.

Pixie turned, rubbing her face into my bare chest, pressing yet another soft kiss to the rose on my skin, before closing her eyes.

I stared down at her, my mouth open. I don't know what I was more surprised about; The fact that she kissed me (Not on the mouth, but still...) or the fact that I actually let her.

I decided to let it go; She was young and from my point of view, misguided if she was kissing random guys. The thought of her kissing just _any guy _caused my hands to clench into angry fists. Pixie was too pure for just any bastard to take advantage of her...

I sighed, pressing my face to the crown on her head, and inhaling the faint scent of clementines in her hair. She would get a bath tomorrow, I decided. Right now, she would sleep.

I closed my eyes tightly, and willed the nightmares to go away as Pixie's light breathing lulled me asleep.

...

...

...

...

**Jace's other tattoo will be revealed later, though I'd thought it might be a little obvious...*shrugs* **

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I never realized that people wrote their Author Note _after _writing the chapter. I always write mine before I write the actual chapter...**

**Ages:**

**Clary: 16**

**Jace: 18/19 **

**Jace**

"Jace, who the hell is that?"

Magnus's curious voice snapped me out of my concentration, and I looked up from where I was tattooing _Alec _on the Asian man's left bicep, in fancy lettering. "Who?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "The redhead chick that's trying to steal my beer, dumbass."

_Beer? _

"Pixie!" I jerked the gun carefully away from Magnus and spun around.

Sure enough, Pixie was standing behind my desk, and was holding Magnus's can of Budlight in her hand. At the sound of her name, she looked up, her bright green eyes guilty. Yeah, she knew she was too young to drink...

"Put the damn can _down," _I growled.

Big mistake, on my part.

I growled at everybody; In my opinion, it was more intimidating than saying "Please put that intoxicating drink back where you found it", in a sugary sweet voice.

But Pixie...I should've remembered how sensitive she is.

Pixie's bottom lip trembled violently, and her eyes glistened. She put the drink down, and ran back to my office, where I'd told her to stay put in the first place.

Magnus gave a low whistle. "I think you hurt her feelings, asshole," he said after a moment of silence.

I was more than half-tempted to carve random profanities into his face with my Marking gun.

"I'll get to her later. Let's get this shit over with..." Though I would rather much go back there and try to comfort Pixie.

I picked back up my gun, and bent back over Magnus's arm, tenser than before. I could feel his heavy stare on my face, and I glared up at him. "What?"

"That girl. Is she living with you?"

I rubbed at my eyes. Was she? "I dunno," I said, finally. "I mean, the kid's just too young to be out there," I waved my arm to the door. "Besides, she's really sweet." I shrugged the last comment, feeling slightly embarassed for saying that.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Jace, man, you've seen eight-year-old girls _and _boys all over the place, and haven't bat a fuckin' eyelash. So don't feed me your bullshit on "she's too young"."

I sighed, cursing him for knowing me too well. "She's...Jesus, Magnus. She's mute. She has a mind of a eight-year-old. She's beautiful. It isn't as if she'd survive alone on the streets."

Magnus shrugged. "She might not have been alone. And since have you ever called a girl _beautiful?"_

I bit my lip, shrugging. "Don't you think whoever's been watching her would've gone looking for her, by now?" I chose to ignore his last comment; Pixie was more than beautiful. How was it wrong for me to recognize it?

Magnus glanced down at what I'd gotten done so far: An _A _and _l. _"Does Kaelie know about her?"

I frowned. "No. Why would she? Pixie's only been here for a couple of days..."

He sighed. "Because girls are super sensitive about that sort of thing. Kaelie especially. Fuckin' drama queen..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Not as bad as Izzy, though."

Izzy had been my friend, and Alec's younger sister. She disappeared three years ago; The police had given up looking for her after a week, saying New York was a big place, and a thirteen-year-old girl was lost in it.

I nodded. She _had _been a brat at times, that was true. "Pixie isn't like that," I told him, bristling at the thought of him thinking I'd ever take advantage of an angel like her. "I would never do that to her."

Magnus shrugged his right shoulder, careful not to move the arm I was tattooing. "Girls. They jump to immediate conclusions when it comes to cheating." He grinned. "That's partly why I stick with Alec."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you would cheat on Alec."

He shook his head. "My point is..Tell Kaelie that you aren't cheating on her-"

"We aren't in a relationship, Magnus."

Magnus gave me a look. "Does she know that?"

I paused. I mean, I was pretty sure she did. If she didn't...Damn.

"Later. I'll tell her later."

_If I kept Pixie that long, anyways. _

...

...

...

Magnus left, beaming proudly whenever he glanced down at his newest edition, causing me to shake my head at him. I pushed the wistfulness, of having someone who loved me like that, away. I pushed people away too much to have them want to stay with me; I doubted anyone had enough patience for that.

I pressed my lips tightly together, and stubbornly tried to forget about the way Pixie's face popped up in my mind's eye when those thoughts ran through my brain. It was too late; I was already beginning to remember the way her warm body had felt against me when we went to sleep, the lightness and warmth of her touch...

I banged open the door to my office, Pixie's head flying up in surprise when she saw the fury in my eyes.

I don't understand why I was angry...It seemed I wasn't mad.

Scared.

I shook off that feeling, glaring at her. "What the hell is your problem? I fuckin' _told _you: Stay in this fucking office. I don't need you in there."

Hurt filled her face, and I could detect the redness around her eyes, the blotches staining her face. She'd been crying from when I'd growled at her. I kept hurting her.

"But no. You can't take a freakin' order. You act slow. Like a _child. _Act like your age, for once. Grow up."

Pixie began trembling, and a soft sob escaped her, causing her waif-like figure to shudder.

"Say something," I taunted her, knowing my words were hurting her, but I was too pissed to care. Someone else needed to feel pain to, dammit!

Pixie hiccuped.

"Say _something, _you retard."

"SAY SOMETHING."

Pixie shook her head, red curls bouncing.

I sneered. "Of course not. You're too slow for that-"

A clay bowl I used for loose change flew at my head, and I ducked, narrowly escaping from having my nose broken.

I slowly straightened, and glanced over at Pixie. She was shaking violently, her luminous eyes shining brightly from anger. This was truly the first time I'd seen her show true emotion, other then gentless and excitement.

I guess the bowl wasn't enough for her, because she suddenly reached for my coffee mug, and flung it at me forcefully, and the cup grazed my ear, cutting the lobe.

"Pixie," I said in a warning voice. "You don't want to-" A couple of pens smacked me pathetically in the face, and I blinked. The _hell? _

Pixie was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed an angry shade of red.

I would've thought it was attractive, if she hadn't been in the midsts of throwing _my _shit at me.

"Calm down," I told her in a low voice. If she didn't cut that out, I would just about lose my freakin' temper.

Pixie dropped her arms, betrayal still written all over her face.

"If you can't listen to me, and don't follow my rules, don't bother staying." _Am I really saying this to _Pixie?

She took a deep breath, and ran out of the room.

...

...

...

...

I found her, laying curled up on my bed, still shaking with her soundless tears.

"Pixie..." I groaned. Damn, why did she have to always be so damn..._there? _I was trying to help her, by getting rid of her. But she wouldn't leave.

She sniffled, but stilled at the sound of my voice.

I sighed, and jumped onto the bed, and laid down next to her. "Hey," I whispered, staring intently at her. Pixie's eyes were red and puffy, her lips were swollen from biting.

She frowned at me.

I closed my eyes, washing in her hurt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, not opening my eyes. "You didn't deserve any of that."

I recognized the light touch of her fingertips, running down the side of my cheek, gently. Silently demanding that I open my eyes.

Opening my eyes, I stared at Pixie, memorizing every detail of her face, in case she vanished into thin air.

Hurt still filled her face, and she cocked her head, eyebrows drawing together: _Why?_

I took a deep breath, and reached out, cupping her delicated face in my hand, and stroked the wrinkles between her eyebrows with my thumb. "I just...I'm sca-_worried _that I'll get too attatched to you, and then you'll leave. But I _want _you to leave."

She jerked away from my touch as if it burned her, eyes wide.

"No, no!" I grabbed her arm, stopping her movements. "I don't _want _you gone...I just..." It was not easy, discussing emotions with someone who couldn't answer you. I was used to people finishing my sentences, especially when I couldn't find th words to explain myself. But Pixie wasn't able to do that, obviously.

She shook her head at me.

"What?"

Pixie sighed softly, and tapped at my temple, and made a twirling motion around her own.

"I am not crazy. I'm serious."

She shook her head again, and smiled slightly. Reaching over, she tapped my chest, directly above my heart, lightly. Then tapped her mouth, and shook her head.

_I'm not even going to pretend to know what that meant. _

Pixie kissed my nose briefly, and wagged a stern finger at me: _Don't pull that crap on me again._

I smiled at her, weakly. She really wasn't going to be going anywhere, anytime soon.

"I won't," I promised.

Pixie nodded her approval.

"Now can I hug you?" I spread my arms out, hopefully. I really needed to just _feel _her. I still needed to know she was real.

She landed on my chest, and began playing with my hair, which seemed to entertain her to no end.

...

...

...

...

It was around closing time, and I tried to detatch Pixie from my arms, but she pouted, and tightened her grip around my neck, refusing to let go.

I chuckled at this, and stood up, supporting her with one arm. "Hold on, then..."

I walked her to the front, and was digging around in my desk, looking for the key, when I heard the _ding ding'_ing of the door bell, and I glanced up. "I'm not open-"

It was Kaelie.

I felt Pixie stiffen, and I sure as hell didn't blame her.

Kaelie was wearing nothing but a trench coat and, as the men and women call them, fuck-me-heels. Her powder blond hair was swept up in a high, sophisticated looking knot, her makeup done perfectly.

Pixie glanced at Kaelie, then at me, and back at Kaelie again, not seeming to know what to make of the situation.

"Jace," Kaelie squealed, and moved as if to hug me, then noticed Pixie, as if she hadn't seen her. "And who is this?" A dangerous, warning note had entered her voice, and I wanted to strangle her. Strange, considering I usually wanted to _strangle _her, just not in the same way as I did at the moment. It sounded as if she was talking down to Pixie.

I shifted Pixie in my arms so that she was looking over my shoulder, but she kept twisting, trying to get a good look at Kaelie, so I eventually gave up.

"What are you doing here, Kaelie? You know what time I close."

She looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean? I always come here-"

"Not tonight." I shook my head at her, and winced at the feeling of Pixie digging her nails deeper into my arm, and wondered if she realized what she was doing.

Kaelie huffed, not used to being rejected. "Fine. Call me when you're done babysitting," she sneered at Pixie who frowned in reply.

And flounced out of the shop.

"Pixie-"

She pulled out of my arms.

_This is it. She's really going to leave me._

Seeing the panic I wasn't able to hide, Pixie reached on her tiptoes, kissing the side of my neck. _I'm not mad. _

I could see the fresh confusion, though, and decided I would leave her alone, in case she needed time to think-

Pixie pulled at my hands, leading me back to the bedroom, indicating that she was tired, and she was watching me in case I decided to ditch out on my beauty sleep, like I usually did. It wasn't worth the nightmares...

But Pixie was. I allowed her to pull me with her, and she once again tucked me in bed, crawling in next to me. As she was sliding in under the covers, her sleeping shorts-Which were really just a pair of boxers that didn't fit me-pulled down, baring her hips to me. Finger-shaped bruises, old and worn bruises, perhaps years old, marked her pale skin.

I frowned, fury rattling against the cage I contained it in.

Someone had hurt my Pixie. Had marked her in a way they didn't have a right to.

_Tomorrow, _I decided, burying my face in her soft neck. _I'll ask her about it tomorrow. _

...

...

...

...

**I've always hated flames, but I've never gotten one, until today...They suck :( I'd planned on getting this out earlier, like lunch, but the flame was a real letdown, so I was kinda insecure about this chapter..Sorry if it isn't great...:/**

**Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, whatever else there is...**

**Special thanks to eleron36 to the wonderful idea, and Neeecole66 for keeping me up late with stories of 70's clothes and fuck-me-heels...And to everyone else who bothered leaving reviews. :)**

**Pixie**

Once I was satisfied that Jace was asleep, I stroked my fingers through his hair, resting his forhead on my collarbone. Over the last two nights I'd spent here, I'd learned he didn't get bad dreams when I did this.

Besides, I had an excuse so that I _wouldn't_ have to go to sleep.

I doubted even he couldn't keep away _my _nightmares.

As I closed my eyes, resting my cheek on Jace's soft hair, I thought about the pretty blonde woman that had walked into his shop, earlier.

She looked oddly familiar; Like somebody I'd used to be close with, but the memory slid away like water as soon as I thought that. _Strange._

I pressed a kiss to Jace's forehead when he made a whimpering noise in his sleep, and he instantly quieted, nuzzling his face further into my skin. I remembered when my mother used to do this to me, before she stopped caring, and began thinking I was a horrible, lying, monster.

I bit my lip, and sleep wrapped itself in a blanket around me, and my head dropped ontop of Jace's.

...

...

...

...

**Seven Years Ago**

This has been going on for a year now.

Jon doesn't care, I showed him the marks Daddy gave me, and he just gave me a disgusted look, and told me to get out of his room.

Mommy doesn't believe me. I showed her Daddy's bruises, and she tried to shove my head into the pot of boiling water she was heating up for the pasta, but I escaped from her hold, and ran out of the kitchen.

Daddy came again, that night.

He hit me for 'telling' Mommy, and squeezed my throat when I began crying.

_Dirtied me._

_Hurt me. _

_Violated me. _

_Spoiled me._

...

...

...

Daddy's niece, Kaitlyn, was coming over for a visit, and he warned me and Jon to be on our best behavior; And told me to make conversation. He didn't believe I couldn't talk. Or he just ignored it, since it was his fault, afterall.

Jon and I were sitting on the couch, side-by-side, waiting for Daddy to be come back home from the airport with Kaitlyn.

Mommy was moodier than usual, and snapped at Jon when he asked her about Kaitlyn. I was silent, my legs pulled tightly to my chest and I thought about what life would be like if I didn't live here. I could live with the Little Mermaid. I could jump into the ocean, and let her fish-friends pull me down into her underwater kingdom. Or I could walk through the woods, and look for my very own beast to take me in his enchanted castle. I always prefered Beauty and the Beast to The Little Mermaid, anyways.

I doubted any life was that great.

The door swung open, and Mommy instantly stiffened, her face tense and angry.

Daddy walked in, his strong arms wrapped around a girl who looked about twelve, with bright blue eyes and long, golden hair. She was extremely pretty, and I smiled shyly at her.

Kaitlyn took one look at me, and scowled.

...

...

...

...

Daddy ignored me, most of the night, showering Kaitlyn with hugs and questions.

Mommy regarded her with dislike, and would snap out 'thank you's' whenever Kaitlyn complimented her cooking.

Jon stared at her with wide, awe-filled eyes.

They all ignored me.

...

...

...

That night, Daddy didn't come up into my room.

I crawled out from underneath my bed, and snuggled into the covers.

I was soon fast asleep, and didn't even hear her screams.

...

...

...

I woke up earlier than usual, and smiling, for once. I'd gotten a good night's rest without Daddy in the mix...

I found Kaitlyn in the living room, reading a book, her appearance messy, half-mooned circles under her eyes. She didn't see me come in, so I took that opportunity to look her over without her glaring in my direction.

She was tallish, and curvy. Exact opposite of me. Yet there was something about her that was similar to me...

It jumped out to me like a 'STOP' sign, flashing so suddenly I blinked.

Her low cut tank was revealing; And revealed enough that I could see fresh bruises, dotting along her collarbone, and under her arms. Bruises similar to mine.

I tapped her nervously on the shoulder.

Kaitlyn swung around, eyes narrowed. She yanked her earbuds out. "What the hell do you want?" She sneered, her icy blue eyes annoyed.

I flinched away, but pulled up my shirt, baring the bruises that were branded onto my pale, freckled skin.

She stared at them blankly.

_Help me._

"So?" She demanded.

_Save me. You know what I'm going through._

"Little freak," she muttered, turning back around.

...

...

...

Kaitlyn left the next day.

...

...

I left a week later.

...

...

...

**Present**

My eyes opened, and I wiped the sweat out of my eyes, trembling at the memory.

Jace was still asleep, breathing softly.

_Kaitlyn..._

I shuddered, and might have whimpered some. She'd recognized me. But she hadn't said anything. She didn't care.

_Kaelie._

..

..

..

..

**Jace**

I woke up with with my face buried in Pixie's chest.

And for the first time, I didn't think a single perverted thought, for the sole fact that she was stroking my hair back, tugging at my curls lightly.

I think I may have purred a little.

Pixie brushed her hand against my jaw, indicating that she wanted me to look up at her.

Her eyes were warm and affectionate as she looked at me, but she looked incredibly tired.

Speaking of tired...I remembered the bruises I'd seen last night, before I'd fallen asleep.

I pulled out her warm arms, and the cold air of morning slapped me across the face, and I blinked.

"Pixie," I murmured, my voice raspy from sleep. "Did you sleep at _all _last night?"

She tilted her head curiously, shyly. Then nodded.

_Why is she lying to me?_

I let it go; No use in starting the day with fighting her. Instead, I sank back into her embrace, nuzzling my nose in her neck. I wasn't taking advantage of her faith in me. Friends were allowed to snuggle. Right?

My hand trailed down her side lightly, and slipped under the edges of her shirt. Pixie immediately stiffened, but this time I didn't pull away. I untucked my face from her neck, and raised her shirt above her tiny, dot-like belly button.

Bruises covered her. Old bruises; Ones that should have faded away by now, but were too roughly given they weren't able to heal.

My hand began shaking as I restrained myself from punching something. Somebody had hurt her. Hurt my Pixie.

Pixie pulled herself out of my grasp, laying a soothing hand on my shaking, much larger hand. She was comforting me when she was the one who was hurt.

"What happened to you, Pix?" I whispered, tracing the dark markings on her hips and lower ribs. "Who did this to you?" _Tell me so I can kill them, _I added to myself.

She shook her head, trying to tug her shirt back down. I wouldn't let her.

I pulled her onto my lap, holding her tight to me, my grip loose. "Why won't you say anything?" I whispered, my mouth hovering right above her ear. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Pixie began to tremble slightly, and twisted her head, burying her face deep into my thin cotton shirt. She shook her head.

I sighed, and turned her so that she was facing me. I grabbed her hand gently, and began playing with her fingers. She refused to look at me, as if embarassed to have flaws. Flaws similar to mine, except mine were already healed.

"Pixie..." I bent down, brushing my lips against three of the finger-shaped bruises. "Please?"

She froze, staring at me in shock; I hadn't kissed her until then, I realized. I guess I'd gotten so used to her showering me with undeserving kisses at random times, I hadn't really thought about if it was alright if _I _could kiss her. '

"Who did this to you?" I asked, again.

Pixie made a sighing noise, and pulled my hair. Hard.

I yelped, and immediately removed her hands out of my bed-hair. "What the hell?"

She shook her head, then jumped back on the bed, and began thrashing around.

_Was she having a fit?_

Pixie threw her head back, and ran her hands down her cheeks, clawing her nails across her face, her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

It took me a second that, in her own way, she was 'telling' me what had happened.

I cautiously got up off the bed, and watched, furious and sad, as I watched Pixie weep, and scratch at herself. She kicked the covers off her body, and grabbed at her chest, squeezing roughly.

"Pixie-"

Still shaking with silent sobs, Pixie's hands clawed at her breasts, savagely attacking herself. The neckline of my baggy old shirt she was wearing pulled down, and nail-marks she'd given herself now scarred them.

I watched, frozen as she tore at herself, trying to rip her skin off her, it seemed. I couldn't seem to move; I needed to, though. She was hurting herself.

It wasn't until she began tugging down her shorts, did I climb quickly onto the bed, and pulled her hands away.

Pixie made a horrible sound.

She screamed, yanking her hands out of my grasp, and began to rake her nails down my cheeks, and I felt blood start to trickle down my cheek. She began trying to push me off of her, and I saw that I was leaning over her; I was terriffying her.

"Stop it," I ordered roughly, gripping her hands and pushing them into the pillows, over her head. "Stop doing this to yourself. I'm not...I'm not _him, _alright? I'd never hurt you, Pixie."

She stopped screaming, and began to cry, silently.

I lowered myself down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her small body to mine, wiping the blood from my face with my other hand.

"Shh," I murmured, rubbing the tears away from her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. I hated watching people cry, usually, but watching Pixie cry was so damn _painful._

She began rubbing at her arms roughly, then stuck her hands up under her shirt, rubbing harder and harder on her bruises.

I recognized what she was doing. I'd done it to myself, after escaping the bastard who'd taken me away from my family: She was trying to wipe away _him _away from her.

Pixie seemed to realize the bruises weren't going anywhere, and began sobbing again.

I couldn't do anything; She was too fragile right now. The littlest thing could cause her to snap. So I just held her, and hoped that it'd be enough. For now, at least.

...

...

...

...

**I told you I wouldn't throw Kaelie in there just to rip them apart...;) **

**Review...They make me write faster...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...**

**Since some people are confused about this, I thought I'd just explain it so this story doesn't make sense to you...Anymore than it already is, of course: Kaitlyn and Kaelie are the same person, but she changed her name (Get to that later) Clary is only two years younger than Jace, but since she's small, he thinks she's younger. **

**And here I just made him sound like a pedophile. *shakes head***

**Jace**

"She's just so..._young. _And forgiving." I shook my head, still unable to believe she trusted me, so much. "I just..Christ, she's just so perfect."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I've noticed," he said, dryly. "Since you can't seem to shut up about her."

I blinked. I talked about her that much?

Magnus sighed, tapping a black-painted nail on my desk, furrowing his brows. "Except, Jace, I get that you care about her, and everything. But I think, from what you've told me, Pixie should see a doctor-therapist, or something."

I flinched. There was nothing wrong with her!

Magnus caught my shocked expression and shook his head. "C'mon, Jace. The chick has serious issues. Even _you _know that."

I stiffened. How _dare _he talk about her like that? He didn't even know her. Pixie was fine. Hell, _I _had problems, but Magnus didn't try to send me to a fuckin' shrink. Granted, he didn't know _everything _that had happened, but it was enough. Pixie had me. She didn't need a some creep to diagnose her as a post-traumatic mute.

"Jace..." Magnus seemed to notice the change in my posture, and sighed. "Dude, you're overreacting here."

_I _was overreacting?

_Bullshit._

I crossed my arms. "You should leave," I told him in a frosty voice, pointing to the door. "Now."

"Jace-"

_"Right fuckin' now." _

Magnus didn't move; Pretty stupid of him, considering he'd seen me in my throes of anger and tantrums.

"Jace, she needs _help-"_

_He did not just say that. _

But, judging from the seriousness of Magnus's face, he'd meant every word-And he actually believed that he was right.

My fist swung out, cracking up under his jaw, and there was a faint crack.

Magnus stumbled back from the force of the punch, and stared at me. Normally, I'd be disgusted with myself-I'd just hit one of my only friends.

I only felt ecstastic.

It'd been, what? Two months since I'd gotten in a bar fight. Two years since I'd been released from prison. I had a bad reputation with violence and my temper, which I've been struggling to keep on the downlow.

But I'd forgotten how _great _it felt. The rush of adrenaline, power, and dominance over another person.

Magnus began to back away. "I was only trying to help," he told me in his quiet voice. "I don't want her to end up like Izzy. Realize she needs help before she cracks."

_She wouldn't. She has me._

Magnus left _Inked, _and I thought about how Alec would give me hell for popping his boyfriend's jaw. Oh, well. He shouldn't have said those things about Pixie.

I heard a small gasp, and snapped my head over to the noise; Pixie was standing in the doorway of the backroom, her jade eyes wide with shock, her small hand covering her mouth.

I froze. After that little performance she gave me the other night, I'd been extra careful with her; Especially considering a _man _had done that to her. My hands curled, my nails digging into my palms. I willed myself to calm down, studying her reaction.

It'd been bad enough that she'd had me yell at her and insult her, but I think that this was the first time she'd actually witnessed me physically hurt another person.

I was still, waiting for her to run away from me, screaming.

Not screaming, but running, anyways.

Instead, she surprised me once again.

Pixie drifted over to the desk, and picked up my left hand: The hand I'd punched Magnus with.

The skin over my knuckles were a bright pink, but it didn't hurt. I watched Pixie's reaction hungrily, waiting to see what she was going to do. Spit on me, perhaps. I'd had a girl do that to me, after I beat up a man I later realized was her very drunk brother.

Instead, she just shook her head, and bent down, kissing each knuckle lightly.

I stared at her. Damn.

Pixie was just..._wow. _

I pulled her to my chest, and pressed my forhead to hers. "Thank you," I murmured. That must have been hard for someone like her. Watching a small fight about her.

She smiled at me, sweetly. _Your welcome, _Her eyes seemed to say.

I kissed her cheek, slightly. I wondered how long I'd have her, before someone who really deserved her came along and took her away from me.

...

...

...

...

**Pixie**

Jace let me use his shower, but I prefered baths, myself. He let me take hour long baths, only kicking me out when he _really _had to go to the bathroom.

I didn't need hours. But I liked to wash myself.

Really. Wash. Myself.

My skin was turning a violent shade of pink, but I ignored the burning pain I felt, and scrubbed harder against my skin, the soap causing my hands to slip, but I was determined to wash away the memory of Daddy's touch.

_It wouldn't go away._

I began shaking, and bit my lip, trying to keep from crying.

_He was always here._

_Why won't he just leave me alone?_

My skin felt raw, as I ran my nails down my arms, watching in fascination as thin scarlet lines trickled down my skin, turning pink when they dripped into the water.

The pain felt weird. _Different. _

I frowned, and shook my head. I wouldn't hurt myself, just because of_ him._

He couldn't hold that power over me.

_Hold more power, you mean? _Mommy's snide voice echoed through my head. _You stupid bitch. You can't talk because of him. You're spoiled goods, because of him._

I felt a tear track down my cheek. _You're scared to love, because of HIM! _Mommy screamed.

_That's not true, I love Jace._

_Ha! _Mommy scoffed. _Like he'd ever love you back. You're worthless, Clary. You're damaged. Do you think Jace wants to carry all that baggage around?_

My. Name. Is. _Pixie._

I clapped my hands over my ears, trying to block her voice out. What was _wrong _with me? Mommy was dead. I'd found her body in her closet seven years ago. Her green eyes, exactly like mine, staring lifelessly up at me, pale and unbreathing.

I pulled my body out of the water, done scrubbing the memories off for the day. It wasn't like they would come off, anyways.

My body was shivering from the cold of being wet and without a towel, but I didn't cover myself.

I walked over and stared at my reflection, still naked.

I looked just like her. Just like Mommy.

_She'd always hated me. Hated me because Daddy loved me more than her._

My mouth opened, and I tried to scream. I _needed _to scream.

Nothing came out.

_He did this to me. And she let him. Kaitlyn let him. Jon let him. _

I looked just like the woman who'd had a blind eye to the matter.

I couldn't look at my reflection anymore, but it kept staring at me.

With my mouth open in a silent scream, my hand struck out, smashing against the mirror.

Glass shattered, flying everywhere.

I dropped to my knees.

_Jace pities me. He thinks I'm messed up, too, probably. _

I heard knocking on the door. "Pixie?" I heard the worry in Jace's voice, and I smiled a little. He was worried about me...

"Are you alright? I heard glass breaking."

The door opened, and I barely registered the fact that I was still naked. But I trusted Jace enough not to take advantage of my nudity.

He stared at me, then the shattered, broken mirror.

His bare feet crunched over the glass, and he pulled a white, fluffy towel from the rack, and knelt beside me, wrapping me tightly in the warmth.

"Why did you break my mirror?" He asked in a flat voice.

I shook my head. It wasn't like I could tell him. And even if I could, what would I say? _I didn't want to look at my reflection anymore. I remind myself of my mother._

Jace sighed. "Pixie..."

I rested my head on his shoulder. I then realized he didn't have a shirt on, and against my better will, I let my gaze travel down his chest. I remembered how it'd felt to curl on his chest, like a cat. To trace his bleeding rose.

My eyes traveled down and down, until a hint of ink caught my eye. It was Scarred along his waist, along the waistband of his jeans.

I couldn't read very well, I stopped after I was nine and had run away, but I had adored reading. Almost as much as drawing, actually.

But I could understand words enough to know what was Scarred.

_To love is to destroy._

I traced the words with my forefinger. How sad and romantic at the same time, I thought. He must have gotten it after a break-up.

The thought of Jace being with another woman made my stomach hurt, like a fist was squeezing me.

I shook my head, pushing those thoughts away.

_Of course he's had other women in his life, _Mommy sneered. _You can't expect a MAN of all people to stay single for long. Just wait till he gets tired of you. _

_He cares about me,_ I argued back. _He would never try to get rid of me. _

_Sweetie, you may have survived on the streets, but that Jane-girl did all the whore-work. All men want sex. Once Jace realizes you won't be giving that to him, he'll kick you to the curb_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP._

"Pixie?" Jace's finger slid under my chin, tilting my head back. "What's got you frowning?"

I couldn't bring it in myself to smile at him, to reassure him there was nothing wrong with me.

Jace sighed. "Pixie, there's something I've been thinking about, lately."

_Oh, God. Oh, my God. He's going to get rid of me._

_Told you, _Mommy said, her voice smug.

"I didn't want to do this, but, seeing as you just had another breakdown..." He trailed off, glancing up at his mirror. "I think you might should see a shr-therapist."

I think my mind shut down.

...

...

"Pixie."

...

...

...

"Pixie. C'mon, snap out of it..."

...

...

"Pixie! Where are you going?"

...

...

I ran into his room, and slammed the door shut, quickly locking it.

He pounded on the door, but I didn't let him in, sliding down till I sat cross-legged on the floor.

_Well, damn. _Mommy sounded disappointed. _And here I was thinking he was gonna get rid of you._

I shook my head. _He thinks I'm crazy...He thinks I need help. I thought he'd understand._

_Obviously not, _Mommy said, disgruntled. _You're lucky it's just a shrink, not the loony bin._

"Pixie!" Jace knocked some more. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. Please, come out."

I shook my head. I thought he cared about me. He stood up to me to his friend. He let me kiss him. He took care of me, like no one ever did.

And now he thought I was messed up, because I had a father who was sick and twisted.

"You don't have to go to therapy! It was a suggestion!" Jace's voice was panicky. "Let me in, Pixie. Don't hurt yourself."

_Hurt myself? Why would I want to hurt myself, when he was already doing a fine job of doing it himself?_

"Please, Pixie." Jace sounded so desperate. "Don't do this. I can't lose you."

I frowned. He didn't sound right. Almost like he was going to cry.

Jace wasn't supposed to break. He was too strong for that.

...

...

I opened the door, and found Jace kneeling in front of it, his face wild.

When he looked up and saw me, relief fell across his face, and he pulled me down, holding me to him. "Don't do that, Pixie," he whispered in my hair. "Don't scare me like that."

I hadn't meant to.

_I'm sorry, _I wanted to say. And I was. Reaching up, I ran my fingers through his locks.

Jace shook his head, and pulled me tighter.

**Jace**

I partly blame Magnus.

He'd brought up Izzy, and when I saw the broken glass-And her beautiful, naked body-I immediately remembered Izzy's breakdown.

We hadn't noticed the signs-Which was dumb, considering she was my best friend-of her depression.

Izzy had been attacked when she was thirteen, the same year she'd disappeared. Attacked while on her way back from cheerleading practice.

She hadn't gone to counseling, saying she didn't need anyone poking into her head.

We'd thought the moodiness came from being a teenager, and while wary of the subject, we'd honestly thought she'd been alright.

Then she'd had a breakdown.

Throwing furniture everywhere, then screaming that all men were the same; Wanting the same goddamn thing.

She'd ran to her room, locking the door.

Alec had eventually gone up there, to bring her down for dinner, only to start screaming.

I didn't see anything, but Alec had called the police and ambulance, saying his sister had stabbed herself.

She woke up in the hospital, and yelled at Alec that she _wanted _to be dead.

He'd felt so guilty, after that.

The next morning, even thought not completely healed, she left. Poofed. Vanished.

When Pixie had broken that mirror, and had locked herself in my room, I'd thought she was going to try to kill herself.

I inhaled her scent, which always seemed to calm me, no matter how riled up I was.

She held me, stroking my hair back, and calming me. I couldn't believe I'd actually suggested therapy. Therapy was the last thing she'd needed. She wasn't Izzy; She was Pixie.

...

...

...

**Pixie**

I would have loved to say that I forgave Jace, but I don't. Not really. He doesn't believe me, or really trust me.

He thought I was going to take myself from him. Again.

I wish I could tell him, then maybe he wouldn't be so dubious that I wanted to stay.

_I love you._

Jace turned around from the cooking pasta, and grinned at me. "What're you standing there for? Go get some damn plates before I make you eat outta the pot."

I smiled back at him sheepishly, and quickly began setting the plates and forks.

I could feel his eyes on me, and sneaked a peek over my shoulder at him. He was watching me, his eyes soft, his mouth curved in a small smile.

"Thanks, Pixie." He turned back around, but I couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning behind his words.

...

...

...

**:p**

**Ick...This chapter sucked for me to write, I was grounded forever, then I couldn't get into it...Sorry. :/**

**Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Late update. Again. **

**...I lost my computer. Sad, I know. But better late than never...**

**Jace**

...

...

...

My hands stroked her cold warms, trying to warm her up, pushing the disturbing images from my head.

_Blood...So much blood._

I groaned, and covered my eyes with my hands, pressing down. Hard.

Pixie yawned in her sleep and shifted so that she was snuggled deeper into my chest. Normally, this would've reassured me, but all it did was make me stiffen. I was going to hurt her. She was so small, so delicate and fragile. She could break, snap in half if tried to bend her.

I carefully got out of the bed, so as not to wake her, and left the room, and to my office.

Locking my door, I slumped into my worn leather armchair, massaging my forehead.

_..."You bastard. YOU KILLED HER..."_

Christ. I let my head fall. They wouldn't stop coming...

_..."It's all your fault. We **trusted **you..."_

_..."I'm sorry, sir, but she's only thirteen, there's no hope for her now, I'm afraid..."_

_..."LEAVE ME ALONE! Just leave me alone.." _

...

...

A picture of Isabelle sat on my desk, next to a picture of Alec and Magnus kissing. She was twelve, a year before she vanished. She was laughing, looking more carefree than anyone I'd ever seen before. Except Magnus, but nobody could be more loose than that weirdo.

I sighed. In the picture with her, was Raphael. He was two years older than her, and my colleague-only colleague-and also her boyfriend.

His arm was around her waist, and he was looking at her, smiling.

A year later after that picture was taken, he'd be the one who'd raped her.

...

...

...

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, there was an insistent pounding on my office door, and I realized that I had locked it. Damn.

Yawning, I stretched my way to the door, swinging it open. "I'm awake, I'm awake," I mumbled, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alec stopped his fist right in front of my face, and cleared his throat. "It's twelve, man. You're like, three hours late to open."

_"Shit."_

I ran a hand through my hair. "Where's Pixie?" Why was it that she was always the first thing I was worried about...?

Alec scowled at me. "She was flippin' out when we got here. Magnus is calming her down, I think."

_"Magnus?" _Since when did anything he do ever calm anybody? And wasn't he on the "Pixie's Psycho" bus?

The other man rolled his eyes. "I believe that was what I just said, yes."

I chose to politely ignore that comment. "What's he doing?"

"Giving her a bath-"

"And you're alright with that?"

Alec stared at me. "Jace, I love him, but Magnus is as gay as anybody can get. Pixie's fine."

I took a deep breath, trying to push images of Magnus helping Pixie-_My _Pixie-bathe.

"C'mon, Jace. You'll see her later. You got a client, pretty nervous." Alec grabbed my arm, and began leading me to my workshop. I smirked. "First tat?"

He nodded. "Hurry up, before she starts to get second thoughts."

So, ignoring the persistent urge to run back into my apartment and to see Pixie, I went over to my newest customer.

..

..

..

..

**Pixie**

I liked Magnus.

He seemed to always be smiling, and introduced me to _rainbow colored bubbles! _I'd always loved bubbles since I was younger, but Mommy had stopped getting them when I'd turned six.

Magnus was sitting on the closed-seat of the toilet, and begin chatting with me, not seeming to be aggravated with my lack of socializing.

Oddly enough, I wasn't the least bit shy or nervous about being naked in front of Magnus. And much to my relief, he didn't bat an eyelash when he'd seen my scars. He'd seen my confused look at his lack of shock, and had given me a half-smile saying, "Darling, we all have scars. I can gurantee I have more than you do."

That ended that, and I immediately decided he'd be my new friend.

I played with a rubber duck he'd brought with him-Insisting everyone needed a rubber duck-listening to stories of how he'd taken his boyfriend, Alec, to Tanazia, and embarassing tales about how he'd fallen into a random canal.

Magnus had gone quiet, staring as I pushed my ducky around the water, green, pink, and orange bubbles hitting lightly at my face.

"Pixie," he said after a couple of minutes of staring at me. "What do you feel about Jace?"

Startled, I dropped my duck, and his small little head bobbed underwater. I quickly retrieved him, clutching him tightly to my chest. There was no way I'd be letting my new toy drown, anytime soon.

_It's rubber, you idiot, _Mommy's exasperated voice echoed through my head. _And ducks can't drown. God. I swear, if I hadn't gone through two hours of labor, I woulda sworn you were someone else's child, with those brains._

Ignoring her voice, I picked at a bubbled. It popped.

I felt crushed.

That bubble would never float again...

"Pixie," Magnus prompted me. "Do you care about Jace?"

I nodded. Of course I did. Loving him was all I could always think about, mostly.

He looked surprised. "You don't want to deny it?"

I shook my head; What was the point of hiding my feelings from him? If I loved him, I loved him. If he didn't feel the same way...

Blinking, I realized I hadn't thought about what I would do if he didn't feel the same way.

Magnus released a breath. "Well, this is really fuckin' awesome."

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

He grinned at me. "Someone like you actually likes Jace. Someone like Jace, actually has a girl that doesn't want to just get into his pants."

I ignored the insecurity that curled in my belly, but I quickly pushed it down. Jace wouldn't rush me into anything, I knew he wouldn't. That wasn't all that he wanted out of me.

Right?

Magnus pulled his vibrating phone out of his super-tight leather pants-How it even fit in his pocket was beyond me-and flipped it open, and grinned. "Looks like lover-boy is getting antsy without having his little faerie to calm him down."

_His what? _My eyes narrowed in anger; Just how many pixies did he _have? _

Magnus noticed my obvious fury, and snorted. "I was talking about you, Pixie."

Oh. I turned red, and let Magnus whip out a green silk robe out of his large leather brief case-The same case that had the rubber ducky and bubbles in it. He was like the gayer version of Mary Poppins.

"Get out, Darling." Magnus snapped his fingers, flapping the robe like a red flag. "Last time Jace got antsy and PMSy, he very nearly stabbed a client in the eye."

I slowly rose out of the water, and Magnus wrapped the robe around me, and lifted me bridal style out of the tub.

_He is just another man, _Mommy insisted. _You don't honestly believe he's gay. He's holding you in a way that will make Jace jealous._

_He loves Alec._

I ignored her, and let Magnus carry me out.

..

..

..

Jace looked up when I entered, and relief flooded his face.

I relaxed, also. When I'd woken up without him there, I began screaming, thinking he'd left me. Finally left me.

But there he was, wiping his hands off on his black apron, and made his way over to me. "Is she alright?" He murmured, not looking at Magnus.

I could tell without looking at him that Magnus was rolling his eyes. My gaze on ace never left, until he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. I felt the words vibrate through his chest and into my fingertips. "I didn't want to wake you up."

I wanted to smack him. Silly boy. I'd wake up for him even if it was just because he had an itch he couldn't reach, or whatever.

Jace sighed, and pulled away. "Magnus gave you a bath?"

I excitedly nodded, because really, that was by far the best bath I'd ever had. Bubbles, a new duck, and someone who would talk to me (Besides Jace) it was perfect.

_Don't hold your breath. Just wait till they haul your ass off to the loony bin, _Mommy snickered.

Jace saw my happiness at the memory, and his face tightened. "Wait here," he ordered in a mean voice he'd never used on me before.

I froze. What'd I do?

..

..

..

**Jace**

"You touch her again," I muttered in a voice so low that Pixie wouldn't hear. "I will fuckin' rip you apart."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "She cares about you, dumbass," he retorted. "And she's got great taste in bath works. You hurt her, I'll beat the shit out of you."

I blinked. "I give you full permission to beat me up if I hurt her," I replied, honestly and dazedly. The thought of ever hurting Pixie was...Well, unthinkable.

Magnus shook his head. "I wasn't asking for your permission," he told me in the most serious voice I'd ever heard him use, and I knew he meant everything he said.

"I should-Go get Pixie." The tension between us was thick and awkward, and I knew Magnus was thinking of _his _own past, with his deranged mother and abusive father.

He nodded, and walked off, probably to see Alec. I turned to see Pixie, her eyes hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, pulling her hands in mine. "You look like someone spit on your birthday cake."

Pixie laid her head on my chest, and shrugged.

I rested my head ontop of hers, inhaling her sweet scent. "I really am sorry," I told her. "I wish there was a way to-" A way to what? I felt like I was apologizing for more than one thing. I was sorry I couldn't understand anything, except for she had bad experience with men. I was sorry she couldn't talk. I was sorry I couldn't take care of her right. I was sorry I trusted to easily, and my friend got something taken away from her that she could never get back.

Pixie ran a nail down my chest, scratching me out of my inner self-depression. She scowled at me, and shook her head, twirling a finger at my face.

_It isn't your fault._

"It _is _my fault," I sighed. "I-I have work to do. Go off and...Just stay out of here and let me work."

...

...

...

**Pixie**

Jace sent me back into his back office, insisting he needed space. From me.

I didn't cry, and I didn't let it hurt my feelings; Jace was the kind of person who felt suffocated easily.

But I wish he'd given me something to do.

There was absolutely nothing interesting in this office. All there was were pictures (Scarcely) and pens and paper.

I sighed, hopping into his leather chair, spinning around. _Hmm._

The chair eventually stopped spinning, and was now facing Jace's super-clean desk. _Pictures, pictures...Alec and Magnus...Spanish dude and girl-Wait a second..._

_Jane?_

I frowned, and reached over, picking up the picture. She looked like Jane..But she wasn't Jane. Jane had a scar cutting through her left eyebrow, and her face was always scowling.

This version of Jane was laughing, and her face was flawless. Younger. Beautiful.

I shook my head. Why would Jace have a picture of _Jane, _of all people?

My eyes wandered around, noticing the way the Hispanic boy's was wrapped comfortably around her shoulders, and down to where her hand was holding his.

I turned the picture over, and written on the back, in sharpie was: _Izzy and Raphael, '07._

Izzy? Jane's real name was _Izzy? _

I shook my head. First Kaitlyn, then Jane.

What the heck?

...

...

...

I tried to get out to show Jace the picture of Jane/Izzy, and try to explain to him that I knew who she was, but he'd locked me in, from the outside.

_Harsh._

So, once again, boredom overcame me.

I pouted, and flopped back into the chair. _What to do now?_

Paper poked out from his neatly organized drawers-Plain, blank, copy paper.

Curious, I reached out, yanking a blank sheet out, and swung it in front of my face. _It's just paper. Not much interesting things to do with **paper**..._

I reached over, and grabbed a pen.

_I could always draw, of course..._

I bit my lip. I haven't drawn since...Well, since I was probably seven.

But I used to love it, that much I remember. I would grab a handful of open markers, and run across the hall, pressing the marker tips against the wall, and would just enjoy clashing the colors.

I clicked the pen, and pressed the tip against the sheet, pursing my lips. What would I draw?

My hand began moving, as if against its will, drawing swirl after swirl, and circle after circle.

_It's a flower._

I grinned, happy. It was hideous.

But beautiful at the same time.

I pulled out three more sheets, and began drawing trees, more flowers, and two hands that gripped eachother. One was larger-much larger-than the other. I smiled. It reminded me of when Jace would hold my hand...

It really didn't matter what I drew. I was stuck in here, I might as well draw as much as I felt the urge. Or at least until I was let back out.

_It's horrible. Your drawing is horrible. YOU'RE HORRIBLE! _Mommy shrieked, but I ignored her.

For the first time, other than when Jace was holding me, I felt at perfect peace, while drawing.

...

...

...

...

***squeals* I figured out how I'm gonna get Clary/Pixie to talk-But it's gonna have to wait. *pouts* Oh, well...**

**Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this while I was sick, as a fast-working medication. I've never had strep throat, before. IT'S A BITCH NOT BEING ABLE TO SWALLOW! :( ...Wow, that came out really perverted...**

**-And yes, when I said I lost my computer, I meant I had no idea where it was. O_o How embarrassing. **

**...**

**...**

**Jace**

I regretted locking Pixie in my office as soon as I had done it, but if I was around her any longer, I would say something I wouldn't be able to take back.

But she didn't make any noise (No pun intended) so I supposed she'd found a way to entertain herself.

...

...

...

Alec shoved me to my office door, saying that he and Magnus would take over. When I tried to protest, Magnus told me he wouldn't hesitate to take Pixie to move into his and Alec's apartment. I was _gone. _

I knocked lightly on the door, ignoring the fear (An emotion I hadn't felt in years) that curled in my stomach. What if she was mad at me for locking her in?

She didn't answer.

I frowned, and unlocked the door, opening it quietly. It wasn't _like _her to purposefully ignore me-

I froze.

Pixie was sitting at my desk, her head bent down, holding a green pen that was scratching across random sheets of my computer paper.

I grinned, and tip-toed quickly over to her, lightly, and careful not to make any noise.

Peering over her shoulder, I blinked. She'd drawn a pair of hands, side by side. A small hand, with dots across the knuckles, which I guess were supposed to be freckles, and a much larger hand, with small lines sprinkled across the back of the hand and fingers.

"Those are beautiful, Pixie," I whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at me, and poked at my nose, and shook her head.

"What?"

Pixie sighed, and rolled her eyes, and I fought a chuckle at how young she looked.

She pointed at the picture of Izzy on my desk, and shot me an accusing look. "What'd I do?" I demanded, and reached over, picking up the picture frame. _Was she jealous?_

"This was Alec's sister," I told her. "My friend. We didn't-go out, or anything."

Pixie threw up her hands in frusteration, shaking her head. She stood up, and tapped Izzy's smiling face, and then at herself.

_What is she trying to tell me?_

Her mouth opened, and her lips tried to form the words, but I couldn't make anything out of it.

"Pixie-Stop. I don't understand. You're just hurting yourself."

She shook her head again, looking ready to cry.

"Pixie. Please. Calm down."

She stomped her foot, and ran out of the room, slapping Izzy's picture out of my hand as she did so.

The picture fell to the floor, cracking the glass in half.

_Great job, Wayland._

...

...

...

...

**Pixie**

_It wasn't fair._

I stomped my foot angrily, biting my tongue.

_WHY CAN'T HE UNDERSTAND?_

I sat down on the floor in front of his bed, and frowned down at my lap. Jane-Isabelle-needed help. She was out there. All alone...

"Pixie.." Jace walked in, and looked at me. "I'm sorry. Just...Don't try so hard. You're fragile-"

_Isn't that just the nice way of calling someone unstable?_

"But you've got to stop running away from me like this. It doesn't help anything." He walked over, and sat down in front of me, looking tired and worn-down. _I did that to him._

"Can't you write it out, for me?" He held out a sheet of unused paper, and a pencil.

I stared at the writing tools.

_I can't even spell 'turkey'. How the heck did he expect me to explain about Jane being Alec's sister, and Daddy?_

Jace sighed. "C'mon, Pixie. Work with me here."

I reached out and grabbed the pen, and it hovered above the white sheet.

_How am I supposed to **do **this? _

Jace reached over, brushing the backs of his knuckles against my cheeks, and my eyes slid shut at the soothing sensation. "Please, Pixie," he whispered. "It doesn't have to be everything. Just make it so I understand what you mean."

I nodded, and turned my face so I could press my lips to his palm.

Kissing Jace-No matter what part-was always relaxing and exciting at the same time. He tasted sweet, like honey, and slightly sour, like lemons.

Jace sucked in a breath as I gave a tiny lick at his skin, the taste of him bursting in my mouth.

I smiled a little.

_God, how I love him..._

I sketched a quick, perfectly round eye, which was nearly the exact shape of my eyes. Creepy eyes. I frowned, pausing. _Know..._

_No, know...smoking. _I drew a small circle, a line cutting through diagonally.

Then, I drew a bell, the closest thing I could come up with for 'Isabelle'.

...

...

"Pixie? Um...No offense on your drawing skills, but what the hell is this?"

I ignored the dig at my drawing, and scowled at him, grabbing his face, and snapped his head to my sheet. Patiently-Kind of-stabbed a finger at the eye.

"It's an eye."

_You love him, Pixie, _I reminded myself. _You won't slap him. You. Will. Not. Slap. The. Idiot._

I nodded, and tapped the eye one more time, before tapping my chest.

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! You. I." He grinned. "I get it."

He glanced back down. "I-No?" He looked up at me for confirmation, and I nodded. "'Kay. You know...Bell?"

Jace scratched his jaw. "You lost me, Pix."

_Well, darn._

I stood up, and ran back to his office. I could hear Jace jogging behind me, cursing under his breath.

_He really should stop cussing. It's going to become a bad habit of his..._

I spotted Jane's picture, facedown on his desk, and picked it up, cutting my finger as the cracked edges slit my skin.

"Pixie-" Jace grabbed my bleeding finger. "You're hurt."

I shook his hand off, and tapped Jane's picture, more carefully this time.

"It's Isabelle." Jace frowned at me. "Pixie, I told you. Izzy was just-" He froze, his eyes widening. "You genius girl..." he whispered.

I smiled tiredly, and sagged against his desk. Wow. That was more draining than I'd thought it'd be.

Jace grabbed me by the waist, and picked me up, spinning me around. "You're amazing, Pixie!"

I grinned down at him. _He's so beautiful..._

"So..." Jace awkwardly set me down. "Uh, how do you know Izzy, again?"

...

...

...

**Jace**

"Dude, Jace. Are you _fuckin' serious?" _

I grinned, because it wasn't often I got to hear Alec swear. It was quite hilarious, especially coming from someone as uptight as him.

"Yeah. Alec, she _knows _Izzy. She knows where she is."

Alec swore again. "Shit. This is...So amazing. I love your girl, Jace. Christ, I'll be over in a few minutes..." he hung up, still muttering under his breath.

I flipped my cell shut, and spun around. "Pixe!" She looked up from her macaroni and cheese, and smiled at me. "I called Alec. Can you lead us to Izzy?"

Her face fell slightly, but I soon forgot about it. She could finish her food later.

She nodded, and I grabbed her hand, pulling her outside.

...

...

...

...

"What do you mean, she isn't here?" I slapped my hand against the brick wall, and swore loudly, tugging at my hair frusteratedly. _"You said she'd be here."_

Alec sighed. He didn't look that surprised. "Jace, bro, let it go. Pixie's tired, it's cold, and Izzy obviously found somewhere else to stay the night. Go home."

_No. _

"PIXIE is _fine_. ISABELLE is _God knows where!" _I yelled, spinning around. "Why isn't she here?"

_This is all my fault. She'd still be home if I hadn't hired Raphael. If I'd paid more attention to the signs..._

Magnus glared at me, pushing Pixie gently behind him. "Watch what you're saying Jace," he warned me. "This isn't Pixie's fault. Isabelle is the one who left."

I restrained the urge to rip Pixie out of his arms.

"What do you mean?" I threw back my head, and let out a cold laugh. "This isn't _her _fault? She's _supposed _to know where Izzy is. She led us out here. She fuckin' _lied."_

From behind Magnus, Pixie let out a whimpering noise. I was hurting her feelings. Well, too bad.

"You!" I glared at her. "You throw fits, and you just-_GAH. _You kiss people, touch them, and you're like, some sort of whore that can't even _talk. _Oh, and now you're crying." I sneered at her. "I suppose I should stop now...I'm making the retard cry."

Magnus looked ready to explode, and Alec looked ready to throttle me.

"Alec," Magnus growled. "Take Pixie home. _Our _home." He threw me a disgusted look. "I'm not leaving her alone with this _cretin."_

Alec nodded, and pulled a sobbing Pixie away, leaving me and Magnus alone.

He crossed his arms, glaring at me expectantly. _"Well?"_

I sighed, slumping against the side of the building. It didn't really bother me that I was probably getting all sorts of shit stuck on my jacket. I felt numb. "Well what?"

Magnus's hand flew out, smacking me across my face hard enough to draw blood from my lip. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded, wiping some blood that had begun to trickle from my mouth.

Magnus stared at me, giving me a 'What the hell?" look. "What was that for? You just _crushed Pixie, _because of some girl that is most likely _dead _now."

I did crush her.

"I don't care," I told him. "Pixie is just getting in the way-"

"Is that what this is about?" Magnus gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Bullshit, Jace. Please don't tell me you still believe that 'To love is to destroy' crap."

I stared at him, not answering.

Magnus scratched his face. "This isn't about Isabelle, is it?" He asked, quieter now.

I'm pretty sure my face paled, but I kept my expression carefully neutral.

"Jace..." Magnus touched my arm gently, an un-Magnus-like move. "What happened to your sister and mother-It wasn't your fault."

I pulled away from his hand, because it _was _my fault. I was supposed to protect them, and they ended up dead.

"You can't save everybody, Jace. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. "Is that why you want to take Pixie away from me?"

Magnus leaned against the wall, next to me. "I'm taking her away from you, because you keep hurting her. She loves you, Jace. And you don't deserve her. But she does love you, and it's my job to protect her from you when you act like this."

I nodded, miserable. _I won't have her to hold, or kiss me tonight._

"So, we'll look for Isabelle tomorrow, alright?" Magnus looked hard at me. "Cool down, until then. Pixie needs you as much as you need her."

I watched him walk off, and rubbed my hand across my mouth.

_I love her._

Memories of Pixie's crying face as I yelled at her flitted across my mind.

_I don't deserve her._

...

...

...

...

"Hello?"

"Alec?"

"Jace? What the fuck-Dude, it's two in the God forsaken morning!"

"I realize that, thank you. Put Pixie on the phone."

"You do realize us humans need sleep, don't you?"

"Only because you actually _need _beauty sleep. I wanna talk to Pixie."

"And I want Magnus to stop watching _Glee _while my show is on. What's a Sue Sylvester, anyways?"

"Christ, you're a moron."

"Pixie's asleep, you douche-" Alec was cut off by the sound of shuffling and a sleepy yawn. "What the hell-" The noise on the phone became muffled, and I guess he'd put the speaker on his shirt. "You're supposed to be asleep. Wha-Magnus! Turn that shit down! _American Idol _can wait till the morning! You woke Pixie up."

"Pixie's up? Put her on."

"No. OW. Damn, Pixie, I need that. It's Magnus's favorite body part-" Their was a thunking noise then silence.

"Hello? Pixie?"

There was nothing on the other line, except for some soft breathing.

_Pixie._

"Pixie." I sagged into my pillows, closing my eyes. I hadn't slept at all, not used to the small bed feeling so empty without her small, warm body aligned with mine.

The breathing quickened, but she didn't hang up.

"Pixie, I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

I bit my lip, grateful she wasn't over here, because if I confessed this to her, with her watching me with those big green eyes, I might have broken down and cried.

"I just-I'm scared."

I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. _I have to tell her. She needs to understand. _

"I had a family. My parents-Michael and Celine Wayland, they were everything I needed. I had a little sister, too. You would've loved her, Pixie. She was the sweetest thing, but stubborn as hell when needed." I gave a short laugh, remembering her hard-headness, and her crazy temper. "Maia. She followed me around everywhere. It would piss me off, whenever she'd snitch me out and tell on me when I'd try to sneak out at night..." My throat caught.

"My dad, Michael, was a scientist. He'd go down in our basement, and would stay there for _days. _He would always tell us that he'd make millions, one day. Become a brilliant, well-known man. My mother always supported him, said she'd do everything she could to help."

I smiled. Mom reminded me a lot of Pixie: Always loyal, sweet and sensitive.

My eyes slid back shut, images of my family flickered across my lids.

"Dad began to...experiment. Said it would be the new 'Genius of our century'. He experimented on our dog, Luke. Our cat, Church." I bit down even harder on my lip, drawing blood, remembering my childhood pets. "We buried them the day after Dad brought them back up from the basement.

"He began growing more frusterated, violent. He began...Hitting my mom." I gripped the phone tighter, wishing Pixie was here, all of a sudden. She'd be stroking my hair by now, soothing my in her own, quiet way. "She told me one night, after he'd blackened her eye, that he was gone. The man she'd married was gone. My dad, gone.

"She said she wanted me to protect Maia from him. She said to keep her safe, no matter what." My hands clenched. "I had no idea what she meant at the time, but I told her I would. The next day, Dad takes Mom to the basement. She never came back up.

"Maia didn't say anything about it, because she was smart enough to know that Dad was unstable. I would listen to her cry herself to sleep, and wish Mom was there to comfort her.

"Then, he began giving us these...pills." I shuddered. "He told us they'd make us run faster. Make us be able to go longer with out having to eat and sleep. He began whipping us, like dogs." I heard Pixie suck her breath, from the other end of the line. "He would make these _games_, for us. He would have us run in the forest, and would hunt me and Maia, and if we were cuaght..." I went silent, remembering. "He'd Mark us.

"Cut into our flesh with his knives, taunting us..." I covered my mouth. "I tried to protect her. But she couldn't live like that..." I inhaled deeply, proud of myself for not vomiting. For some reason, whenever I'd told this story to Magnus and Alec, I'd always ended up throwing up. "Maia ended up dying. I found her, after three days of one our games, rotting behind a tree, scars cut across her face."

Pixie made a noise, I couldn't tell if it was a sob or whimper. I swallowed a sob of my own, and continued, "Dad didn't bother looking for her, and kept coming after me."

I shook my head. "I killed him."

The line was silent, except for her breathing.

"He'd caught me, finally. But I grabbed the dagger out of his hands, and stabbed him, over, and over and over..." My eyes opened. "I'm a murderer, Pixie. I killed my own father, and practically my own sister. I failed to protect _Isabelle _from being raped by one of my friends, who I'd trusted. I can't-You can't be around me, anymore. You'll end up dead. Just like them."

She hung up.

...

...

...

...

I wasn't crying. Nope.

_I don't cry._

Not at all.

...

...

...

The doorbell rang.

Considering it was nearly three in the morning, I had no idea who the hell it was.

I grabbed the dagger under my pillow, and crept to the door. Because hey, this was New York we're talking about. I looked through my peep-hole, but I couldn't see anyone.

_Huh._

I undid my deadbolts, and swung the door open.

And fell into her open arms.

"You shouldn't have come back," I murmured, my voice muffled by her neck._ Her warm, soft neck..._

She made a shh'ing noise, stroking my back and began pressing kisses on the crown of my head.

"Why did you come back?" I asked, sniffling. I wasn't crying, though.

I pulled my head back, looking at her.

Pixie smiled at me, reaching up and touching my cheek. Then, she made a heart-shape with her hands, and winked at me, before snuggling into my chest.

"I love you, too," I whispered to her, and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her off and into bed, before she could change her mind.

...

...

...

...

**Review...Because I worked so hard to get this out to you guys by today...;)**


	8. Chapter 8

***insert witty comment here***

**(~~*~~)**

**Pixie**

I woke up, thinking about Jane.

Well, her and Jace.

He'd been so angry with me, earlier. He yelled at me. He wanted Jane, and I couldn't find her for him.

Guilt churned in my stomach, and I turned over in bed, but stopped halfway when I realized I was about to roll over the edge. Jace mumbled something unintelligible, and turned over with me, pressing himself into my back.

I sighed, and frowned. Where _was_ Jane? I'd gone to her favorite hideout, she was always there, whenever she was nowhere else, that was where she was.

I peered over my shoulder at Jace. His face was peaceful, no conflicting fear or anger took over his dreams tonight.

Sighing, I reached my hand over, stroking his face. Who could've hurt such a sweet, beautiful man like him? I bit my lip, remembering his story he'd told me. No wonder he seemed so angry all the time.

He smiled in his sleep, and leaned slightly into my touch.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips under the edge of his jaw.

Then I climbed out of bed, and slid silently outside.

...

...

...

**Jace**

Why wasn't I surprised, when I woke up alone?

I opened my eyes, my arms wrapped around the sheets, my fingers curling into pillows and the mattres, instead of her soft, silky hair.

_She left._

_She's gone._

...

...

...

"How in the hell did you lose Pixie?" Alec demanded. "That's like...Losing a person."

"Why the hell didn't you send her back?" Magnus demanded, pacing across the parlor. I was closed today. I had been planning on taking Pixie to the movie theater, but that was pretty pointless, now.

I was sitting on my desk, my face in my palms. I felt light-headed, and nauseaus. Jesus. Had I really scared her so much, she'd felt the urge to run away? Was it because I'd blown up on her.

_Why do I have to ruin everything?_

Magnus kicked the wall, rattling the posters of different tatto models. "Dammit!" He looked almost as worried as I was. I felt guilt creep in my chest. He'd grown so fond of her, in such a short amount of time. It seemed to him that he'd finally found a sister, with Izzy gone.

"We could look for her," I said in a dull voice, pinching at an invisible piece of lint of off my sleeve. "Find her."

"We don't know where to start," Alec said in an equally flat voice. "She could be anywhere. It isn't as if she could call us and tell us where she is."

A lump formed in my throat.

_Why does everything I love seem to blow up in my face? _

Magnus looked ready to cry as he slid down the wall and to the floor, looking defeated.

Alec sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Magnus's shoulders. At least the two of them would be happy together.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Pixie's soft, smiling face. My hand drifted under my shirt, tracing my favorite quote that ran along my ribs.

_To Love is to Destroy._

...

...

...

...

**Pixie**

I hugged myself, shivering as a wind passed, blowing straight through my thin clothes.

My feet tripped, stumbling over the loose cracks in the sidewalk, bumping shoulders and arms as I did. My eyes remained glued to the ground, and I refused to maintain eye-contact with anybody.

I was heading to the area I'd been at just hours before. Where Jane was supposed to be. An abandoned hotel called _The Hotel Dumont, _but one time, while she was drunk, Jane had crossed out the _n _and had replaced it with a _r. _

The entrances and windows were boarded and nailed up, and Jane had always told me it was for protection, from perverts, rapists, and druggies. I kicked aside loose trash and empty beer bottles, and pounded on the door, cutting my knuckles as I scraped a loose nail.

_Answer the door..._

Nodbody answered.

I huffed in irritation. It wasn't like Jane to ignore visitors, unless she didn't know them, or wasn't here.

_Where else would she be...?_

I frowned, worry starting to tug at my chest. I wouldn't put it past her to sneak away with a random stranger. That was how she made a living, after all. But she was more careful than that.

_Please be alright..._

...

...

...

...

I jogged around the hotel, to one of the back entrances, where Jane had been sloppy on boarding up one of the windows, and it was looser than others.

Glancing over my shoulder to make sure nobody was watching me, I dug my nails into the edge of the wooden planks, and tugged the boards down, causing them to snap and sawdust and splinters to fly in my eyes.

I coughed, and wiped at my watering eyes, smiling triumphantly when I saw the dusty, grime-covered window.

My smile faded almost immediately when I realized that the window opened from the inside.

_Nothing in life is ever easy, is there?_

Seconds later, the window shattered, sprinkling broken glass on my upraised arms. _Jane had better be in there, or I'm going to be so ticked. _

I heaved myself over the window's edge, the thin fabric of my shirt tearing as I wiggled through the medium-sized hole in the window. Thankfully, I'm small, so I was able to fit through without cutting myself _too _much.

I fell face-first onto a worn Persian carpet, and scrambled up when I smelled the sour scent of tobacco. _Jane smokes. _I crept across the floor, the faint glow of the dying lights on the ceiling guiding my way to the lobby.

Cockroaches skittered across the rotting floorboards, and rats shrieked and scampered along the floor-length drapes. I made a face. Ick. I'd gotten used to them, over the years, but over the short time I'd spent at Jace's, I guess I'd gotten accustomed to the cleanliness of a ratless home.

I reached the dust-covered lobby, and looked around. The stairs that spiraled half-way up to the second floor looked as creepy as they usually did, and the pseudodiamond chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling looked ready to collapse any minute. But didn't see Jane anywhere-

"So you came back. Wonderful."

The sarcastic, bitter drawl she'd never used on me snapped my out of my musings.

I looked back up; Jane was leaning against the rotting banister on the third floor, staring down at me. A freshly-lit cigarette hung from her lips, which were drawn in a scornful sneer.

I smiled in relief when I saw her. Jane was alright. Jace would be so happy when he saw her-

"What the hell are you looking at, you filthy whore?" She snarled out.

I flinched, even though she was two stories above me. What was wrong with her? She was never like this. Cynical, yes. Cruel, never.

"So what're you back for? You screw my brother's friends, shack up with some random pervert, and what? Just think I'd welcome you back with open-fuckin'-arms?"

_Ouch._

Jane burst out laughing. "Wow, you're even more retarded than I'd thought." She took a heavy draw from her cigarette, and blew out thick rings of smoke.

I frowned. _This isn't like her. What's going on?_

She sighed. "You know what, Roxy? You should've stayed. You should've stayed with Jace. Mentally ill freaks like you won't survive long, here."

I shook my head. She'd protected me for only a few years. I ran away when I was nine, and had taken care of myself for two years. I didn't _need _her.

"Oh, no, you can't and you know it. Roxy, if I hadn't found you, you'd either be knocked up with a dead kid, or you woulda bit the dust. People like you don't last."

Jane began walking down the stairs, jumping down from the eight-foot drop where the stairs ended. She strode up till she was right in front of me, and she glared down at me.

_She's right, _Mommy muttered. _If you weren't only eight, you would've been pregnant with all that romping your dad did._

I bit my lip. No. I couldn't let Jace down. With all that's happened to him, he deserved to at least have Jane back.

I reached out for her, planning on pulling her by the arm and to _Inked, _but she yanked her arm away, scowling. "Don't you touch me," she snapped out.

I cowered away from her. Jane didn't look right. Her eyes were pink, her pupils dilated. I recognized the look from some of the many men she'd brought to the hotel.

She was high.

Her fingers curled around my elbow tightly, and she made a growling noise. "You've done nothing but cause me trouble," she grounded out. "And have been nothing but an annoyance and extra mouth to feed. It's time I've gotten rid of you, you spoiled brat..."

_You're my best friend. Please, don't hurt me. _

The words wouldn't come out.

They would never come out.

...

...

...

...

**Jace**

"C'mon, think! Where do you think Pixie would've gone?" Magnus looked ready to pull all his hair out, as he stared at me desperately.

I shook my head. "I can't think about her," I yelled back. "Don't you think I care as much as you do? Christ, Magnus, it fuckin' _hurts _not knowing where the hell she is!"

Magnus scowled. "Stop being such a pansy! You know her better than any of us. _Where would she go?"_

Alec sighed. "We know she doesn't like disappointing anybody-" I cut him off. "What the hell does _that _have to do with anything?"

He shot me an annoyed looked. "It means she's probably gone off to redeem herself."

I sighed. "What do you mean?"

Magnus brightened. "It means, when was the last time you yelled at her?"

"Last night..." I blinked, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. "Oh."

Alec nodded. "So she's probably gone looking for Izzy."

Magnus clapped his hand. "Lets start at the hotel." Catching mine and Alec's dubious looks, he rolled his eyes. "What? That's where we looked for Izzy last night."

"But Magnus, when we got there, everything was locked up," Alec pointed out.

"And knowing Pixie, she's found a way in by now, if she is there," I told them.

We all looked at one another, than ran out of _Inked, _Magnus and Alec at my heels.

...

...

...

"I am _so _going to a spa after this," Magnus complained, squealing as a fat roach darted in front of his path.

Alec had ran around the hotel, insisting we'd find an entrance faster if we split up. Magnus told him he watched to many Dora the Explorer episodes.

After their min-bicker, Alec had went around, climbing over a fence of chicken wire. We didn't have the heart to tell him if he'd gone the other way he wouldn't have had to climb over that.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. Pixie might be here."

Magnus nodded. "And she is going with me to the spa."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight after-"

"I found it! I found a way in!" Alec ran back around-The way without the chicken wire, this time. Damn. I'd been hoping I'd get to see him fall back over like he did on his way back there.

Me and Magnus followed him, skeptical. Since when did Alec ever find anything useful? He couldn't even find the TV remote.

But apparently he had. A plank had been torn off a window, and a Pixie-sized hole had been broken through. It was a great entrance, but-

"There is no way we're going to be able to fit through that," Magnus told his excited boyfriend.

Alec's face fell. "Oh."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. We can make it bigger."

Magnus got that wary look he always wore whenever he thought I was about to do something stupid.

"Jace-"

My fist swung and broke through the window, making the rest of the window crumble.

Glass flecked and was now shallowly buried into my skin. My wrist was covered with blood, coating all the way to my elbow, like a glove. To my surprise, I didn't feel anything.

Magnus groaned. "You _idiot."_

Alec looked concerned. "That glass was filthy, Jace. Your arm could become infected-"

"It's fine, it's fine." I waved off their concerns, glancing at the giant hole. "So. Who wants to go first?"

...

...

...

"I can definitely see why Pixie would think Izzy was staying here. This is totally her type of hangout," Alec declared, whistling as he took in our surroundings, dusting himself off.

"Dusty, abandoned, crawling with bugs and rats? I agree. She was always kind of trashy, in my opinion." I sneezed, sending dust flying everywhere.

Alec threw me a wry look. "I meant fancy, yet authentic."

Magnus pulled out a can of Febreeze out of that giant briefcase he carried everywhere, and began spraying around himself. "Lets find Pixie, kick her ass for leading us here, than go to a spa," he said.

I shook my head. "You. Are such a-"

"Such a what?" Magnus demanded.

"Nothing. Pixie!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, frowning. _Please let her be here. Please. _"PIXIE."

Alec tapped my shoulder. "Dude, she's not going to answer you. Let's look for her. Okay?"

I nodded, and we walked out of the room we'd landed in, which resembled a rundown laundry room.

The halls were painted a bergundy color, the paint chipping off. Framed pictures of several different locations; A cliff overlooking the sea, a trainstation with two lovers tearfully hugging eachother. The woman in the picture was a redhead, the man a blonde. I looked away, and refused to look at any of the other pictures, after that.

...

...

...

The hallway led to what looked to be the lobby.

Of course, as soon as I was about to step in there, Alec grabbed at my arm, pulling me to a stop. "Wait," he hissed in my ear.

I frowned at him. "Wha-?"

Magnus slapped a hand over my mouth.

_What the hell is going on? _

Alec pointed; Standing in the center of the lobby, was Pixie. Next to her, a tall, curvy girl with long black hair, held her arm tightly with one hand.

I blinked. It was Isabelle. Pixie hadn't been lying. She really _was _here.

I pulled out of Alec and Magnus's grip, and was starting to walk in, when I saw something that caused me to freeze where I was.

Izzy was holding Pixie by the arm, that much I knew. But in her other hand, the hand that hovered near Pixie's collarbone, she held a knife.

...

...

...

...

**Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya'll were pretty pissed about that cliffhanger...Sorry. It's just so much _fun _to write them...;) **

**This chapter isn't as long (Kinda obvious) but I'm about to be out of town, and wanted to update before I left...**

**(~~~*~~~)**

**Jace**

_Oh, shit._

_What the hell is Izzy doing with that knife?_

My mouth fell open. Sure, Izzy had always been a bit of a drama queen, but not exactly a _violent _person, per se.

_It isn't like she'd _carve _pretty pictures in Pixie's face. _

"Son of a bitch," Magnus hissed under his breath. "Please tell me that isn't a knife."

_Slow much? _"What'd you think it was? A goddamn _dandelion?"_

"Isabelle." Surprisingly, it was Alec who spoke up. "Drop the dagger."

Izzy spun around, grabbing Pixie with her, the knife pressed roughly against her juglar. "Drop it."

...

...

Isabelle looked different from the last time we'd seen her.

I mean, yeah, she'd been duped up on pain medication when we'd last seen her, but I don't remember her eyes being so...red. She'd lost a lot of weight, too. Not to mention the scar that cut through her eyebrow and down her cheek.

She looked freakin' badass.

Of course, if she hadn't been holding a _knife _up to _Pixie's _fuckin' _throat, _I would say she looked good. In a rough, dangerous kind of way.

As of right now, however, I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

She sneered at her brother. "Drop it? Why the _fuck _should I do that, Alexander?"

_Oooh. Someone's got a dirty mouth..._

Alec, who I'd expected to hide behind Magnus, glared at her. "That is my sister who's neck you're about to cut."

Isabelle crinkled her brow. "I'm your sister."

Alec shook his head. "No, you aren't. I don't know who in the _hell _you are, but you aren't my sister. Pixie's filled that blank in, in the short time I've known her."

Hurt filled her face, while Pixie-Who I'd been watching anxiously for any signs of injury-stared at Alec will awe. Silly girl. Did she not realize how special she was to us?

That hurt quickly disintegrated, replaced almost immediately with anger.

The knife dug deeper into Pixie's skin. "You know nothing about Roxy, do you?" She gave a sarcastic chuckle, leaving me wondering who the hell Roxy was.

"She leads you to believe she's an innocent little retard, who can't take care of herself. Yet she has _you _and the two fags already following her around like lovesick puppydogs. I don't believe her bullshit about not being able to talk. Just another one of her tricks."

Magnus scoffed. "Please. You lived two blocks away, and your brothers would've jumped at the opportunity of having you back-"

_"They were supposed to look for me!" _Isabelle screamed, the veins in her temples pulsing. "They should've cared more. I needed them, and they brushed the thought of me away-"

"Everything I ever did," I cut her off smoothly and quietly. "Was to find you. I moved the shop closer to where the police said you were most likely to be, even though the neighborhood is full of gangs, druggies and rapists.

"I refused to hire any employees, because I felt so fuckin' guilty about what Raphael had done-" At that, she flinched. "Every night, we call the police station to see if there was any luck finding you. On Christmas, we drive around and yell for you-"

_"Bullshit. _You never cared. You should've protected me from him. You should've let me _die _when I had the chance."

I let out a heavy breath. "We'll talk about this more," I told her, "after you let Pixie go."

Isabelle shook her head. "You guys love her more than me," she whispered, squeezing Pixie tighter. "I can't have that. It isn't right."

"Izzy." I was proud to say I hadn't quaked in my shoes yet. "Please. She didn't do any of it. She wanted to help us find you, but you weren't here-"

"She was shooting up."

Magnus's voice was surprisingly calm, considering he looked ready to throttle someone.

_Shooting up...?_

I frowned, and glanced back over at Isabelle.

Her pupils were dilated, her eyes were slightly red...I glanced down at her bare arms. Scars. Her veins were purplish and slightly raised. And she was acting nutty.

"Oh, Isabelle." Alec sounded so sad, I wanted to hug him. Poor guy. Not only was his sister crazy, but she shot up and did favors.

She snapped her head at him. _"Don't _say that. Don't _pity _me."

"I wasn't-"

"Roxy needs to be taught a little lesson about who the boss is, here." She nodded. "Yes. Yes, she needs to be _taught _just _who _deserves to be alive."

_So much for trying to talk sense into her._

...

...

...

**Pixie**

I really hoped the boys didn't try to do anything rash to Jane.

She wasn't usually like this. Sure, she always did crazy things when she was high, but I never remembered her having the urge to hold a weapon to me head.

Jace was staring at me, his mouth tense. His gold eyes were full of conflicting emotions, and he looked helpless.

_Don't worry, Jace. _

I closed my eyes. _If she's going to kill me, at least it was by her. She's the closest thing I'd ever had to a sister. _

"Isabelle. You don't want to do this," Jace said, his voice forceful, but I could hear the underlining panic. "I love you, but if you hurt Pixie, I'll never forgive you."

The knife bit deeper into my skin. "You'd hate me for hurting a sixteen-year-old girl you hardly know?"

Jace looked surprised. "Pixie's twelve."

I blinked. _Wow. That's kind of insulting. _

Jane snorted. "You don't know much about her, considering you love her more than you care about me."

Jace shook his head. "No. Don't you think it'd be kind of awkward if I was in love with you?"

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

_Don't get in over your head, _Mommy snapped. _He just doesn't want your big head rolling on the floor._

I couldn't help myself; I smiled at him from across the room, despite the knife at my throat. _I can't believe he's actually in love with me..._

He grinned back at me, leaving me slightly breathless.

Jane sighed. "Roxy is damaged goods-"

Jace and the other two didn't look bothered. I'd already showed him, so I guess he'd learned how to control his feelings about the subject. "So are you."

Jane scowled. "She has the mental capability of an eight-year-old. It isn't like she knows what it means when you say you love her..."

Jace crossed his arms. "Pixie knows how to love better than you do," he said firmly. "And she's smarter than you are. You _chose _to stay holed up in this dump. We wouldn't have left you here if we'd known where you were."

Jane looked defeated, her lip trembling. I guess her high was wearing off. _"Fine," _she spat out, shoving me away from her, as if the touch of me burned her.

Jace reached me two seconds before I hit the ground, swinging me up into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest.

I buried my face in his neck, gripping the cotton of his T-shirt tightly, breathing in the scent that was simply Jace. I couldn't look at Jane. I knew that no matter how high she'd been, or how much she made it up to me when she was better, our friendship would never be the same. I'd never trust her with my life, like I'd been for the past three years.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his face into my hair. I smiled, and turned my head, slightly.

Alec was holding Jane in a loose grip, and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

I pitied her; She was so terribly misguided, and was in so much denial, she made me look like a genius, and I can't even talk!

Jace pulled his face away. "I'm going to take Pixie and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Neither Jane or Alec looked up, but Magnus nodded, giving me a crooked smile before turning back to his boyfriend.

I tried to pull away, but Jace picked me up. I frowned at him, and he kissed my cheek sweetly. "I don't wanna let you go just yet," he told me. "In case you try to run off again."

Guilt flashed through me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I probably should've just left a picture-note behind, so he wouldn't have had to worry.

Jace squeezed me slightly tighter. "When we get home, we're-I'm going to have a talk with you, Pixie."

_Wonderful. Now that he knows I'm sixteen, he's starting to treat me so much younger. _I made a face, but couldn't help but let the annoyance slip away. It was nearly impossible to stay mad at him, after having him come and save me. Plus, he was so damn sweet. Something I definitely needed...

I dozed off on the walk home (I never thought I'd hear that word coming from me), and woke up in Jace's tiny bed.

I stretched, and rolled over, surprised and a little disappointed when I realized Jace wasn't next to me.

_Where is he?_

Panic clawed my throat, but I swallowed it back. He wasn't going to leave me. He loved me-

"You're up. Finally."

I sat up. Jane was sitting at the bottom of the bed, staring at me. She looked cleaner; I suppose she'd taken a shower. And she was wearing men's clothing, yet she still looked gorgeous. My admiring came to a halt when I saw the undisguised anger in her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be nice to you, or I have to avoid you." She shrugged, as if either one didn't make a difference to her. "Don't be expecting to hear from me for a while. I'm staying at Magnus and Alec's."

It was expected, but still hurt, hearing the flippance in her voice as she spoke of leaving me.

"Well." Jane dropped her hands, which had been playing with her hair, onto her lap. "I'm gonna go. Jace just said to tell you good bye. Boy won't shut the hell up about you-"

I reached out and grabbed her hand.

She fell silent, and stared down at my hand, clinging to hers.

_Give her something. Do something to make her stay._

_..._

_..._

"Don't go."

...

...

Jane blinked. "W-what'd you just say?" She demanded in a shaky whisper.

I touched my throat with my free hand, frowning. I hadn't meant to say anything. Speaking hurt. My throat vibrated and rasped, my voice coming out husky andc rusted from being unused.

Jane's hand trembled in mine. "You-you _talked," _she muttered, pulling out of my grip. "God." Her eyes grew confused. "For me. You talked for me-"

I smiled at her. "You are my sister," my voice scratched out. I cleared my throat. "I am sorry."

Jane shook her head. "Pixie's better than Roxy," she said in a dazed voice, shaking her head. Knowing Jane, that was the closest thing I'd be getting for an apology.

I nodded. "Yeah." I sighed. I'd thought that when I'd start to talk again, it'd be relieving and exciting. Now I couldn't seem to be able to say what I've always wanted to, now finally given the chance.

Jane grinned. "Magnus told me if I kept shooting up, he'd sneak perfume and hot sauce in my needles."

I crawled over to her, and sat on her lap. "I do not doubt that. When it comes to him."

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hmm." Laying her chin on my shoulder, she poked me lightly in the ribs. "Jace is going to freak."

I winced. Yep. Plus, he'd sounded pretty peeved when he'd warned me about the "Talk". I didn't want to see his reaction when he realized I could talk.

Jane hummed. "Guess that means I'm staying?"

I turned my head to roll my eyes at her. "Of course. I need you with me to face Jace's wrath." I wiggled my tongue in my mouth. Dang it. My words felt like rocks weighed on my tongue. They came out choppy and uncertain. Not fluent and smoothly, like everyone else.

Jane caught my fusterated expression. "It's going to be fine, Pixie. You'll get better the more you talk."

_I hope so._

"Izzy? What are you talking about?"

Jace stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "The more _who_ talks?"

...

...

...

...

**Did I do that? *giggles innocently* Why yes, I believe I just did...;)**

**Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllllooo!**

**Any of you guys miss me? ;) Now you gotta kiss me...**

**(Note: Isabelle's nickname for Pixie came from that song "Roxanne". I have no idea who it's by. I forgot. :/)**

**Pixie**

Silence.

Nearly half of my life had been spent in silence, so I was used to it. What I was not used to, was this unfamiliar sense of dread as Jace stared at me and Izzy-She wasn't Jane anymore. That girl was gone-through slitted eyes.

Jane gave a heavy sigh, and threw me an exasperated look. "For Christ's sake, there's no freakin' way _I'm _telling him."

_Of course. Nothing in life is ever that easy._

My palms began sweating-Gross feeling, by the way-and I nervously wiped my hands down on my pants. How was I supposed to tell him? _"Oh, well, apparently I CAN talk, afterall. You know, after all that drama and such because I "couldn't speak". But it's fine. Can I interest you in a slightly less awkward conversation?"_

I couldn't really see that ending well.

Jace took a deep breath. "Answer the damn question, Isabelle."

Izzy crossed her arms. "I was talking to Pixie."

...

...

"Were you talking to yourself, also?"

Izzy shook her head. "_I told you_, I was talking to Pixie."

Jace fell against the doorframe, leaning on his shoulder. "I heard someone talking back."

"I just told you-"

"Pixie doesn't talk."

I pinched the skin of my pointer finger, biting my lip. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"She just did."

Jace's face went blank. "Get out."

Izzy's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Get the hell off my property."

Her mouth tightened, and she stood up. "I am telling the truth," she said through clenched teeth. She whipped her head to look at me. "Tell him! Pixie, talk."

My mouth opened-

..Nothing.

I shook my head. _No. She needs me. Why can't I talk? _

Izzy stomped her foot. "PIXIE..."

Jace grabbed her arm. "You aren't staying here. Pixie needs space from you-"

"No."

...

...

...

They both froze, and Jace's hand released Izzy's arm, and fell to his side. Slowly, painfully slowly, he turned to look at me. "What did you just _say?" _He demanded hoarsely.

My nails bit deeper into my skin. "I..said _no," _I whispered, my words scraping roughly across my throat.

Jace nodded. "Alright." He turned to look at Izzy. "Go take a shower. A long shower."

Izzy frowned. "I already-" Jace cut her off.

"I don't care what _you _already did. _I_ need to be away from you for a few minutes."

She looked fairly disgruntled, but left to go to his bathroom.

Jace looked over at me. His face was completely expressionless, and for once, I couldn't read his emotions, or able to tell what he was thinking.

"..."

"You should eat something. And get some rest. I have to work." He gave me a small nod, and was out of the room immediately.

I blinked.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was mad at me.

...

...

"He's pissed," Izzy told me matter-of-fact, kneading shampoo into the roots of her dark hair.

I tightened my grip on my knees, which I were holding tightly to my chest. I was curled up on the toilet, watching as Izzy bathed in the small tub, seeming not to be bothered at all by my presense. "W-Why?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, and ducked under the water. When she resurfaced, she spat soapy water at me. I glared at her, wiping the sticky substance off of my clothes.

"He thinks you _lied _to him, dumbass." Izzy picked up the lemon and lime bodywash. "Jace hates people who lie to him. It hurts him even more when it's by people he cares about."

I straightened. "I did not-lie." I shook my head. "I-love him. I..did not know-"

"That you could talk." Izzy grabbed a cherry red loofah, and scrubbed the bodywash behind her neck.

"Don't forget ears," I reminded her.

She sighed. "Don't change the subject."

I rested my chin on my arms, and gazed at the mirror in front of me. I looked so small. So helpless...I quickly looked away from the mirror. I didn't like being reminded of how weak I was. I shrugged when I looked back at her. "Don't-know."

Izzy washed the conditioner out of her hair. "You could apologize. Maybe suck him off for good measure."

I stood up. The thought terrified me. Didn't she know I wasn't like her? That I couldn't just sleep with a guy to get something I wanted?

I shook my head. "No."

Izzy glanced over at me. "Fine. I'm just telling you, Pixie. That's the type of guy Jace is. I don't want you getting hurt."

I looked at her, and I knew her well enough to tell she was being genuine. She was worried about me. She knew Jace more than I did. Heck, _I _even knew what kind of man Jace was.

I smiled at her. "Tha-nks."

Izzy nodded and slid deeper into the tub, closing her eyes. "Close the door on your way out," she called, before I even started walking to the door. I grinned. She knew me too well.

Much too well.

...

...

...

**Jace**

_Why are you so angry? You love her. You always wanted her to talk. _

I did. But she kept the fact that she _could _talk, hidden from me. Which is why I was letting my anger out through release. Using Kaelie.

Kaelie licked up my neck, her nails raking through my hair. "I knew you'd come back for me," she purred in my ear. I bit back a reply, biting her neck roughly. She gave a small scream, mixed with pain and pleasure. I hoped she felt more pain than pleasure, though.

She grinded into me more roughly. "It's about time you left that slut..." Kaelie gave a soft whimper as I sucked on her left nipple through her shirt.

I sank my teeth through the silk of her shirt when she called Pixie a slut. "Don't call her that," I snarled at her.

Kaelie rolled her eyes, unbuttoning my jeans. "Please. She screwed her own father. If that isn't sluttiness right there-"

My hands covered hers, stopping her movements. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Her dad and her did the dirty. More than once-"

I blinked, images of Pixie thrashing around on my bed, trying to show me...

_Oh, my God._

I pulled at Kaelie's ear roughly between my teeth. "How do you know this?" I murmured, grinding into her.

She moaned, raking her nails down my back. "I'm..._Oh..._Her..._Fuck, Jace..._Cousin-_Oh, yes!" _

_Cousin. _

I kissed her cheek, foundation staining on my lips. "You are a hideous, obnoxious and cruel whore." I shoved her off me. "You disgust me."

Kaelie looked up at me, through mascara-covered eyes. She didn't look hurt. She didn't look the least bit spited with me. "She's got you wrapped around her bony littly finger already, huh?" Kaelie stood up, zipping back up her mini-skirt. "Don't take it personally. She'd love her own father if he ever asked her to. A snap of his fingers, and she'll go running." Kaelie fixed her dishevelled hair. "With a guy like you, she won't last till the end of the week."

I ran my hands through my messy hair. "Just go, Kaelie. Don't come back. I don't need you."

Kaelie giggled. "That's what they all say." She opened the door to my office, stepping out. Paused. Then: "Oh, hello, Cousin. Jace is in there, if you need him." She threw a malicious wink at me, over her shoulder.

_Pixie-Oh, shit._

Pixie stepped in, shutting the door behind her. From the look of her face, I knew she'd heard everything.

"Pixie-"

She held up her hand. "I come- to apo-apolo..." She frowned. "I come to say I am sorry."

I nodded, smiling sadly as she spoke. Pixie's voice was soft, softer than I'd always imagined it to be. Slightly huskier, and rougher. She spoke hesitantly, uncertain of her own voice.

Listening to her talk was my new favorite sound in the world.

I stood up, and walked over to her. She watched me nervously, but relaxed as my arms slid around her waist, bringing her to my chest.

"You are mad," she whispered.

I sighed, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, and nodded.

"At..me?"

"No." I lifted my head, grazing my lips along her cheekbone. "Never."

"Then why...did you push me back?"

I cupped her face in my hands, stroking her silky skin. "I felt betrayed. You lied to me, Pixie."

She lowered her eyes. "Not in-int...On pur-purp...It was not no accident."

"I know." I closed my eyes, inhaling her sweet scent. "Kaelie's your cousin."

"Kaitlyn," Pixie murmured. "Her name is Kaitlyn."

_So she knew. _"I only fingered-I only did that to know more about you."

Pixie sighed heavily. "Izzy was right."

_Izzy is always right. _"She told me that you slept with your dad."

Pixie looked at me. Her expression was blank. "We never sleeped."

"Did you do it willingly?"

She crossed her arms. _Defensive. _"I never stopped him."

"Why not?"

"No person listened."

I pulled away from her, and sat on the edge of my desk. "You're shutting me out, Pixie."

Pixie shrugged. "And you are shoving in Kaitlyn. We are all balanced."

My head thumped against my desk. "You let your father have sex with you, so you decided to stop talking. How does that help anybody?"

"You let your father kill your sister, so you dec-choose to be a meany-hole. How is that to help you and your demons?"

_She did not just say that. _

I raised my head. "Fuck you."

Pixie flinched as if I'd slapped her. "You don't know anything. If you did, you'd leave. I've killed other people, other than Father. I killed Raphael, because I was sick of feeling guilty for Isabelle's disappearance. I killed a man who tried to rob me, just because I didn't think homeless people deserved the money-"

Pixie slapped me across my face.

I stared at her.

"I love you, Jace. You are a butthole. I love you anyways. You kill people? I've let people murder innocents, when I could have stopped them. You feel guilty for letting Izzy getting att-broken? Daddy remarried as soon as Mommy died. Amatis was pregnant. It was a girl, and she is seven now. Daddy could be doing the same to her, right now."

Pixie was breathing heavily, her bright green eyes filled with tears. "I need someone to hold me. Not push me. I want someone to love me. Not be grossed by me."

I reached my hand out across my desk, and she hesitantly grabbed it, looking puzzled.

I shook my head. "I love you, Pixie. I've always loved you. I always will."

She let go of my hand, and walked around the desk. I pulled her onto my lap, and held her. "You...do not love Kaitlyn?" She sounded so unsured of herself, and I hated myself for making her feel that way.

"No. Whatever Kaelie was doesn't hold a candle to what I feel for you."

Pixie smiled, and pressed her lips on the underside of my jaw. "You are beautiful."

I looked down at her. "Uh, thanks."

She gave a small laugh. _Scratch that: Her laugh is my new favorite sound in the world. _

"So, your name."

Pixie raised her eyebrows at me. "My name."

I pressed my face to hers, giving her an eskimo-kiss. "I can't keep calling you 'Pixie' forever."

She pouted, and I was forced to grab that plump lip between my teeth, giving it a slight nip. She let out a soft giggle. "But Pixie is a good name. Better than my other name."

"Was it Roxy?"

Pixie shook her head. "It do not matter. Pixie is a better name."

I sighed. "You're even more stubborn when you're able to talk-" Her lips pressed against mine, effectively cutting me off.

Her lips were soft, like the petals of a rose, and they fit perfectly against mine, as they moved together in sync. Pixie pressed her lithe body harder to mine, molding us together.

I'm pretty sure I whimpered against her mouth. I couldn't help it. Kissing her just felt so _right. _Like we were two missing halves. Like I'd been waiting for her all of my life.

Pixie pulled away, and pressed her cheek to mine. "I belong to you," she declared in a low voice, her lips hovering over my ear.

I shook my head, and kissed her again. "I'm yours," I retorted.

She nodded, and relaxed into me, melting into my arms.

_She is perfect. _

...

...

...

**There. No cliffy. Happy?**

**Though I did drop a hint about what the next chapter shall be about...;)**

**Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

***shakes head* Sadly, nobody got the hint. :'(**

**I thought I'd made it painfully obvious. **

**THAT WAS THE END!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Haha, kidding. ;) Put the gun down...Jeez.**

**

* * *

**

**?**

The door rattled against the desk I'd spent hours pushing to move across my whole room.

I held my breath; I could hear him swear loudly from the other end. His fist thumped against my bedroom door. "Open the door, baby," he crooned. "We want to see your pretty face. C'mon. Come out."

I pulled my covers over my head, clicking my flashlight on. _Go away. Please. Go away. _

Another voice. "Sis, open the door."

_No. Go away._

"Little bitch," I heard one of them mutter bitterly. Their footsteps faded, eventually, and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

My head poked out, and I closed my eyes. I tried to picture the older sister I'd never known, and tried to picture how strong she must've been, how brave, if she'd gone through what I was, and how she'd survived.

_Clarissa. Where'd you go? How did you make it through this?_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

**Pixie**

I woke up, curled in the crook of Jace's arms. I was breathing heavily, sweat clinging to my forehead and temples, my hair now wet.

_What a horrible dream. _I sat up, Jace's arm falling away from my waist. He mumbled, and flipped over. I smiled down at him, and ran my fingers through his locks. The soft texture of his locks calmed me, slightly. Nearly enough to make me forget the awful nightmare I'd just experienced.

I was eight, again. Or seven. I couldn't tell. I was in my old bedroom, the sheets drawn to my chin. There was pounding of fists against my door, and I recognized Daddy's voice, crooning for me to unlock the door. I could hear a voice I'd never remembered on the other end of the door, also swearing.

Jonathon.

I was holding a flashlight, shaking and trying to swallow my tears. Strands of my white-blonde hair stuck to my sweat-covered forehead-

_Wait. Blonde?_

I picked up a strand of red hair. Nope. Not blonde.

_Weird. _I sighed, and rubbed tiredly at my eyes. Jeez. _I thought they'd stopped. _

Jace shifted, and yawned, his wide golden eyes blinking open. "Pix? What're you doing awake?"

I smiled at how adorable he looked, his hair mussed and his eyes sleepy and unfocused. This was probably the only time I'd ever seen him look this vulernable.

"I had...a bad dream," I murmured, snuggling into his open arms. "About Daddy."

Jace hummed and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. "I could kill the bastard, if you want me to."

I shook my head. "No. I should have...been a gooder d-dau-"

"You were the best daughter, Pixie," Jace told me, running his fingers through my hair. "It was never your fault."

I caught his hand with mine, intertwining our fingers. "I know. I feel gu-bad. Like there is someone I have not remembered."

Jace kissed the crown of my head. "Do what I do. Forget about it."

"'Kay." I yawned, and laid my head on his shoulder, eyes closing. _I did nothing wrong. So why do I feel so guilty?_

_

* * *

_

**?**

Momma was silent this morning. She didn't answer me when I told her Daddy and Jonathon had tried to get into my room, last night. Again. She didn't say anything when I told her what they were going to do to me, what they haven't accomplished yet. I knew I wouldn't always be so lucky.

Daddy was gone before I woke up. All the better. At least I wouldn't have to face him...

Jonathon was a whole different story.

At eighteen, eleven years older than I am, he was large and muscular, and fiercly intimidating. He shot me dirty looks over the kitchen table, kicking my knees hard enough that I knew I would bruise.

He knocked over my orange juice, and threw a burning hot muffin at my head. Momma ignored him.

He whispered threats while I tried to watch my show, and pulled my hair while I played dress-up with my dolls.

...

...

...

I was curled in a corner of my closet, finally having been able to escape him. _Thank God. _I lifted my multi-colored blanket over my head, grabbing Daddy's old photo album. Inside, it contained pictures of my older half-sister, Clarissa. The girl who disappeared when she had just turned nine.

Seeing her, even through pictures, always comforted me. Always encouraged me that things would eventually get better.

I closed the old book, and shut my eyes. Ever since I'd been five, the first time Daddy had touched me in a private part for the first time, I'd always imagined that one day, Clarissa would come back to rescue me. I'd been in the tub, and he came in and reached down-I always boarded my door with some sort of heavy-weight object ever since. And would hope for the day when she realized what I was going through.

I sighed, and wiped at my eyes. Crying wouldn't do any good. It never did.

...

...

...

That night, I crawled under my bed, hugging an old teddy bear that used to belong to Clarissa. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, approaching my door. I squeezed my bear tighter.

"Clarissa," I whispered, my eyes squinched shut as Daddy called to me through a sing-songy voice. "Please help me."

* * *

**Pixie**

_Blonde hair._

_Eight or seven years old._

_What does this mean?_

Jace was working on one of his clients, allowing me to doodle around in his office, insisting my drawings would make great designs for new tattoos.

Instead, I'd spent the last couple of hours trying to figure out what my dream had meant.

_Wait a second..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"...Amatis was pregnant...A girl...Seven years old now...He might be doing the same to her..."_

...

...

...

My head fell down on the desk, and bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming.

_I am such a monster. _

_All these years..I've forgotten._

_Shoot._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So it was short. :P**

**Sue me. **

**But now you know what I meant when I said "hint". **

**You are allowed to feel like idiots, now. :)**

**Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so embarassed for you guys. **

**All of you got all messed up with that AN, and I just..*shakes head* Jesus. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites...*_pants heavily* _You guys make me so perverted..;)**

**

* * *

**

Pixie

Jace was staring at me, looking quite dubious. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a toddler. "You _dreamed _that your half-sister needs help? From you?"

I nodded. "Y-yes," I tried to state as firmly as possible.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the wall. "Alright." He took a deep breath. "And I suppose this means you expect me to drive you God knows where, and look for a girl who we don't even know? Hell, Pixie, do you even know where she _lives?"_

I frowned; When I'd pictured telling him that I had a little sister that I needed to rescue, I hadn't imagined he'd be so angry.

"The room...She was in my room."

Jace shook his head. "I can't do that."

Anger-an emotion I wasn't quite familiar with around him, aside from those couple of times-flared inside of me. "Why the hell not?" I demanded, not stuttering, for once.

Jace blinked, obviously surprised to hear me swear. _That's what you get for cussing to much around me. _Not to mention Izzy was living with us now, and that girl had the filthiest mouth known to man. "Pixie, sweetheart, I love you, but I'm not doing that. What if you're wrong, and your father isn't like that, anymore?"

_He doesn't care about your family, you idiot, _Mom growled. I gave a small gasp. I hadn't heard from her in a while. I can't say I've missed her much-

_He does, too. Didn't you hear him? He loves me. _

I forced a smile. "O-kay. I und-I get it."

Jace smiled back, looking obviously relieved. "Good. I'm ordering Chinese-Go ask Izzy what she wants, will you?"

I nodded, and walked away quickly, not looking at him. If I did, I might've smacked him.

_This is my **sister. **How could he say no, like that?..._

...

...

...

Izzy began coughing. "You want me to _what?" _

I glared at her, and shh'ed her. "Shh," I hissed. "J-Jace will...hear you."

She stared at me like I was crazy, but didn't yell again, thankfully. "What the hell? After all that shit you two went through to be together, you decide to go back to sneaking around behind his back?"

I shrugged, sitting down heavily on the queen-sized bed that Izzy slept in. I still didn't understand why Jace let her have the bigger bed for one person, and we had the twin-sized bed, for the two of us.

Izzy shook her head. "Nuh-uh. If Jace doesn't think you should go willy-nilly across the state to go after some hallucination, than what the hell makes you think I would?"

I crossed my arms. "I think..your are trying to get on Jace's good side."

She looked slightly sheepish but stared at me defiantly. "The answer's no, Pixie. I won't drive you down to New Jersey."

_Why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm telling the truth!_

I sighed. "If you knowed I was in tro-tro-in a bad place, would you try to rescue me?"

Izzy nodded, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Of course."

"Then do not try to stop me from helping my sister."

She stared at me for a long minute, than heaved a dramatic sigh. "I am _so _going to hell for this..."

...

...

...

"Why now? It's eleven in the freakin' night. I'll get milk tomorrow, Iz, now's not the time to go grocery shopping." Jace rolled his eyes. "And since when did you ever bother trying to help out around here?"

I glanced over at Izzy, sympathizing her. She really regretted what she'd done, but Jace had no mercy or forgiveness for her, and I could tell the comment had taken a blow at a sensitive subject.

Masking the hurt on her face, Izzy quickly straightened her back. "No, but I'm sick of that half-percent milk-whatever that shit is called-you're getting. I'm a growing girl, and I need WHOLE MILK, dammit!"

I felt a swell of pride-Despite the fact she was being a bitch to _Jace-_that she stuck up to him. I wasn't so good at doing that, sadly.

Jace sighed. "I get that you want to go all rebel and grocery shop at the nighttime. But Pixie stays here."

Izzy scoffed. "Hell, no. She's _my _friend."

"Yeah? She's _my _girlfriend."

Izzy flapped a hand dismissively. "Chicks before dicks, babe. Anyways, she'd rather go to the store and buy milk with me than snuggle with your emo-ass, wouldn't ya, Pix?"

_Not really..._

I nodded.

Jace looked hurt. "But I thought you liked cuddling with me?" He pouted, looking like somebody had killed his puppy.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from telling him that I _would _rather cuddle with him than go out on some sort of wild goose chase with Izzy, and dug my nails into my arms to keep myself from throwing my whole body at him. He should stop pouting. He was making me feel woozy, just looking at that adorable pout-

Izzy pinched my arm. "Chill," she hissed. "Jump his bones later."

_Right. Focus on your family. _I forced myself to keep firmly rooted to where I was standing. "Jace.." I bit my lip. "I need-girl time."

He blinked. "Pixie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Izzy's eyes lit up, as if she knew she was about to witness a Pixie-Jace argument. _"Alone?"_

We both threw Izzy a pointed look, and she slunk off. "Two minutes, then we're leaving," she warned.

After she was gone, Jace turned to look at me, his face saddened.

I immediately reached up to touch his cheek. "What is it? What is-wrong?"

He shook his head. "Are you mad at me? Is that why you're going with Izzy?"

I dug my feet deeper into the carpet. _Don't hug him. Do. Not. Hug. Him._

Jace sighed, and turned away. "Pixie-I'll keep our-my bedroom door open, when you come back. In case you change your mind."

_No! _"Jace-"

"I'll see you later, alright?" He threw me a false smile, and quickly jogged back to the front room. I groaned. _Dang it..._

"Now that _that's _over with, let's hurry up. I want to be back before one." Izzy jumped out from behind the hall's closet door, where she had no doubt been eavesdropping. "And Jace realizes we aren't out getting milk."

I nodded, guilt and regret racking my nerves. _I should've reassured him that I wasn't mad. _I let Izzy draw me out the door, my eyes never leaving the door Jace had went through to go to the parlor area. _I suck at being a girlfriend._

"You can mope about that douchebag later," Izzy snapped imapatiently. "I thought this was _your _idea, Einstein."

_Right. I have someone else I was worrying about. _

I took a deep breath. "You-drive, do you?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "That's what taxis are for."

...

...

The taxi cab was creepy. Tight spaced. It reeked of cigarettes, bubblegum, and hairspray, and the driver kept looking at mine and Izzy's legs through the review mirror.

"Where to?" He asked in a suggestive voice, his eyes not once leaving my chest. _I will not hesitate to smack you, perv. _Izzy shrugged, not bothered by his attention below her face. "I dunno. Ask her."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember the address of the house I'd left seven years ago.

It flashed against my eyelids like a stoplight, and I flinched. Whispering the address, I opened my eyes, only to look out my window. What was I thinking? There was no way I could bear to go back to that place, even for a good cause. Jon was there. _Daddy _was there. I couldn't-

Izzy squeezed my arm. "I can go in, if you don't think you'll be able to," she murmured so that the taxi driver couldn't hear. "I won't have a problem kicking their asses."

I gave her a small smile. "It is fine. I do not- even know if they are there."

She settled back in her seat. "They'd better be," she grumbled. "I'm missing _Glee."_

_I'm missing Jace._ I pressed my forehead against the grime-covered window, watching as buildings and people blurred past us.

_I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

...

...

The taxi driver looked plenty disappointed when we threw the fifty at him. _Like we were going to pay you in any other way. _Actually, Izzy might have. But even she wasn't low enough to give that disgusting man a "knee-trembler".

We made our way down the block that led to the old apartment I'd used to live in.

People in this neighborhood were edgy, suspicous looking. Their eyes were distrustful, like they knew they couldn't rely on anybody.

Robberies, attacks, and _other attacks _weren't uncommon in this part of the area, so it wasn't as if I'd slept on a kind neighbor's doorstep whenever Mommy and Daddy were in one of their "moods".

_Love thy neighbor. _

_What a bunch of bullcrap._

Izzy raised her eyebrows, taking in our scenery as we walked. "What a nice neighborhood," she whispered to me. "Why on earth did you leave?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand. "Do not look anybody in the eyes," I hissed, my eyes glued to the ground. "Men tooked that as an-in-inv-offer."

Izzy dropped her eyes. "If I run into a building, I'm blaming it on you."

I nodded, my feet moving faster as we passed _Pandemonium, _a club that held druggies, drunks, and men like my daddy. They weren't the "laughable" types of drunks. More of a "violent" type.

Izzy sped up, a couple of the bouncers whistling at us as we passed. "Hey there, sweet girl!" One of them called out. "C'mon, and me and ma buddies can show ya a good time!"

"Assholes," she muttered. "I swear-"

"There is it," I fumbled with my sentence, nausea curling in my stomach and rising up in my throat. "That is where she is."

Izzy's head snapped up from the litter covered ground, and bit back a cough. _"There? _Christ, Pixie."

"..I know."

The apartment looked similar to the shanties in the Great Depression. Run-down, trashed looking, and gave off an aura that made you want to run and hide from whatever was in there.

She sighed. "I don't supposed you've changed your mind about going in there, have you?"

I bit my lip, memories crashing down on me, full-force. _Hands..Happy Pills...Bloody sheets..._

Hesitation froze me. Had I changed my mind. I shook my head. No. I couldn't let someone go through the same thing that I had.

"I have to."

Izzy nodded. She knew what I meant. "I'll go with you. Jace'll cut my throat if I go back without you." Her excuse was half-hearted, but I grinned at her. That was her way of saying she couldn't let me go by myself. For my benefit, not hers.

We made our way to the apartment, ignoring the comments of the two men and three women lined up against the walls of the local drug store, watching us through narrowed-bloodshot eyes, marijuana curling in wisps from their nostrils.

Izzy glanced at the pot-smokers longingly, and I tugged harder onto her arm, my nails digging deeper. "Focus on the building," I told her, my mouth hovering over her ear. "Focus away from those people."

She made an odd, whimpering sound at the back of her throat; The withdrawl was beginning to hit her.

"Izzy.." I slapped her cheek. "Come on. I need you help."

Her feet dragged across the ground as I tugged her along, my eyes set on the bulding, my throat growing more and more dry the closer we got to it.

"You know what?" Izzy dug her feet into the gravel, stopping us to a halt. "You go ahead. I'll stay out here-"

I stomped my foot. "You are _not _staying," I snapped out, and she looked surprised at the amount of venom I spat through my words. "I need you. You and your drug issues can wait."

Izzy looked at me. That was all she did. Just looked. Like she couldn't believe I'd spoken to her like that.

Not waiting to see her reaction-I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been a good one-I ran ahead, knowing she was right behind me.

...

...

...

"This the one?"

"I am sh-sh-yes. This is the one."

Izzy scratched her head, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah. Um, listen. I'm sorry about-"

There was the sound of glass breaking coming from the other end of the door, cutting her off. I swallowed. "We will talk later."

She nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at the apartment door, the rusting bronze plate on the door forbading us to enter. "Yeah. Later." Neither one of us moved, unwilling to knock.

I sighed. "Let's go in."

Both of us raised our fists, knocking lightly on the door.

Nobody answered.

"Let's come back another day-" Izzy started, but the door swung open.

I froze, my breathing cut short.

Jonathon stood in the doorway, his black eyes annoyed and angry looking. "What the hell do you want-" He stopped, his eyes snapping with recognition when he saw my face. "Clary?"

Izzy's hand reached out and grabbed mine.

I nodded. "Hey, Jon."

He looked good, I guess. He was tall. Taller than Jace, but not as muscular. His white-blonde hair hung beneath his ears, his face narrow and delicate looking. He grinned at me, slow and scary looking. "Me and father sure did miss you, Clare-Bear," he said in a low, taunting voice.

And that was when I realized that coming here had been a dangerous mistake.

Izzy began backing away. "Dude," she said in a shaky voice. Isabelle's voice was _shaking. Uh oh. _"Sorry to bother you. We'll just, uh, be leaving. We have curfew-"

"I'm sure it can wait." Jon narrowed his eyes at me. "Surely you wouldn't _think _of leaving, when you've only just got here? I mean, Father's at work, but he'll be just _delighted _when he finds out you've finally come back."

I took a deep breath. _Oh, my God, _I thought, struggling to keep the panic that was fighting its way up my chest, down. _Oh, my God. Why did I come here? Why?_

A large, masculine hand reached out, grabbing my arm roughly. Jonathon's dark eyes were threatening. "Your room is the same way as you left it."

Izzy swallowed, glancing over at me, her expression looked the same as mine probably did; Terrified and yet accepting.

We both knew there was no way we would be getting away from here, anytime soon.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

***shakes head* Pixie, you idiotic-girl...**

**Review...**

**...**

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Ahh...My lovely readers!

*smiles cheesily* I'm so _happy!_

****

Why, you ask?

This story is almost finished! Well, to me it's good news..:( This story is really beginning to kick my ass.

(And to mosaicmaker...I am not _infatuated _with fire. I am simply fond at watching things blow up. *sticks nose up in the air self-righteously*)

* * *

Jace

I ran my fingers frusteratedly through my hair, glancing at my old as shit clock. Twelve thirty-five. _Even Isabelle wouldn't keep Pixie out this late..._

Panicking, I did what I usually did in a time of stress; I punched the closest object near me. Which, unfortunately, turned out to be the wall.

"Shit," I groaned, clutching at my bruising hand.

I scowled, at the wall. _Stupid wall. Who needs walls? I sure as hell don't. _

My phone started vibrating, and I flipped it open, furious when I saw that the caller was Alec, not Isabelle. "What the hell do you want?" I barked into the phone, my left eye twitching.

"Whoa-ho, pretty boy," Magnus sang. "Chill, dude. Jeez. Who pissed in your fruit loops?"

I rolled my eyes. "Izzy took Pixie 'Milk Shopping'," I snapped out. "And that was an hour ago."

Magnus snorted. "Idiot. How do you manage to lose a person two times in a row? Make that a second person. The second time you lost her, too."

My fingers curled tighter around the phone, my eyes starting to squint. "Not. Helping."

Magnus sighed. "I'm not the one who loses _people, _Jace." He mumbled something under his breath. "Any idea where she might be?"

I groaned. "No clue. She said she wasn't mad, so that means she was planning on coming back."

"And traffic wasn't as bad as it usually is," Magnus pointed out.

I tapped my fingers irratibly on the sleek surface of my phone. "Her dad."

"Her mama..." Magnus trailed off. "I don't get it. Are we gonna start with the your mama/daddy jokes? 'Cause those are _so _old."

I shook my head, my fingers stopping their tapping. "No-Magnus. Before she left, we had this..._fight."_

...

...

"Dumbass."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know-"

"Why the hell didn't you just take her to see her fuckin' sister?" Magnus demanded.

I clicked a fountain pen, twirling it craftily around my finger. "It's a stupid reason," I admitted.

"With you, everything's stupid."

Ignoring that, I threw the pen at the opposite wall. "Everything's...perfect, the way everything is now. Pixie's starting to talk, we got Izzy back... And how does she know her stepmom hasn't left her father, already? Her sister could be _dead, _for all we know."

Magnus tsked. "Asshole. Boyfriends are _supposed _to do favors for their girlfriends. You know why?"

I rubbed my face exhaustedly. "Enlighten me."

"'Cause the girl always has friends like me and Izzy who won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Right." That made sense. In a way. "So you think she went looking for her sister?"

Magnus snorted. "No. I think she went on a search for the Easter Bunny."

"Thanks, Magnus."

"-Or, you know. Maybe Santa Clause. That asshole never gets you what you want-"

"Good bye, Magnus."

...

...

...

Now I was seriously freaking out.

Because:

a.) I had no idea where the fuck she used to live.

b.) They would've called by now.

c.) -Well, Izzy wouldn't. But Pixie knows better.

d.) Pixie's dad was a serious douchebag. Their bodies could be rotting in a basement by now.

-And thus the list ends while I begin punching at the wall, images of Pixie's lifeless green eyes staring at nothing. Knowing how big Izzy's mouth was, she was probaby dead by now.

I swore. _That's supposed to make me feel better. But now that damn concern keeps doubling._

I called Magnus five minutes after I'd hung up on him. "I don't know where they've gone. Pixie never told me where she lives."

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose you expect _me_ to do something about it?"

"Hell yeah." _And if you don't, I'll fuckin' kill you in your sleep, asshole._

Magnus clapped. How he did that while holding the phone, I had no idea. "Wonderful!" He gushed. "Finally. An excuse to hack into the state's security system. Without Alec making me sleep in the guest bedroom as a punishment for breaking the law."

I shook my head. "Not just New York," I told him. Pick places around New York, too. If you were trying to run away from something or someone, would you stay in the same state as them?"

Magnus was silent. "You just _have _to make everything so difficult, don't you?" He demanded half-heartedly.

I sighed, glancing one more time at the clock. Quarter to one. "No. That's Pixie's job."

...

...

...

* * *

**Pixie**

Izzy looked so fierce.

So determined.

So _pissed off._

"Let the fuck go of me, you spermy-ass cretin!" She screeched, yanking herself out of his grip, promptly slapping him across the face.

_Oh, dear._

Jonathon's cheek began turning pink where she'd hit him, his expression turning dark. His hand snapped out, grabbing her roughly by her throat. "Listen to me, _kitten," _he sneered at her. "You may think you're a hard ass. But _I'm _the one who is able to snap the scrawny neck of my sister, if you so much as _look _at me. Got that?" He brought her closer to his face, glaring. "You fight back, and I'll kill her. Don't think I won't."

Izzy stared at him.

Then spat on his face.

"You piece of shit," she scoffed.

_You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut. _I squeezed my eyes closed. It was a cowardly move, but seriously? I've lived with the dude for years. I knew how violent he could get.

Surprisingly, when I opened my eyes, he was smiling at her.

_That isn't good._

"You're sexy." He nodded. "I bet you're a real wildcat in the bed, too." He seemed to brighten at that thought. "I think I'm going to keep you."

Izzy made a choking noise. "Excuse me? _Keep _me?"

Jonathon made a dismissive gesture at her, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "You, on the otherhand..." He shrugged. "I'll let Father have fun with you."

..

..

..

He took me to my old room.

Correction: He _dragged _me, with Izzy screaming threats from where she was padlocked to the couch in the living room.

Jonathon tossed me-Like a sack of potatoes-onto my bed, uncermoniously. I flopped twice like a dying fish, before jumping off the bed. "You cannot do thi-"

He slammed the door, chuckling. "Actually, I can," he called through the door. "What are you going to do about it? Sic your pimp on me?"

_When he says it like that..._

My bottom lip started trembling when the notion hit me where I was now trapped: Home. My room. Where Daddy would probably come into as soon as he found out I'd come back.

_And I didn't even find my sister._

..

..

..

..

I sat there, staring at the wall in front of me, as pathetic as that sounds.

If I were Izzy, I'd be planning ways to inflict bodily harm on Daddy and Jonathon, and creative ways to escape this place.

Instead, I stared in awe at the baby pictures of a girl, that I assume is my little sister, that decorated the beige walls. She was tiny and plump, like a cherub. But as she got older in the pictures, the most recent ones looked like they were taken at age seven or eight, it was obvious she was painfully skinny. In an unhealthy way.

_Were they not feeding her? _I frowned, but it quickly smoothed over. She was adorable. She had perfectly round gray blue eyes, and white-blonde hair. Amatis's eyes and features, Daddy's delicate bone structure. Too bad she looked sad in every picture.

I sighed, wiping tiredly at a tear that had managed to escape.

The blonde hair and secretive smile, reminded me so much of Jace.

_Jace._

_She isn't even here. I'm trapped here. Jace thinks I hate him. He also has no idea where the heck I am._

Oh, my God.

I blinked, realization hitting me. I relied on Jace too much. I took him for granted.

He couldn't get me out of here.

This was my fault.

I even dragged Izzy into this.

_I am such a selfish idiot._

A soft snore broke me out of my depressing thoughts.

_Snore?_

I stood up, making sure to step lightly on my feet, as to not wake up whoever it was.

_It's coming from under my bed. _

I was kneeling down, when I paused. _What if it's someone dangerous? Someone I don't know? _

_You're toast anyways, you dumb whore, _Mommy sighed, sounding bored. _Might as well. _

"And to think I cry at your fun-fuuun...When you were buried," I muttered under my breath.

Slowly, I raised the drooping sheets, my teeth clenched together tightly. _Please don't be someone who can hurt me..._

Laying in a tightly curled ball, clutching my old stuffed teddy bear, was the little girl in the photos on the wall.

...

...

...

Her eyes popped open, as if sensing my eyes on her.

They were as perfectly round as in the pictures, innocent and haunted at the same time. Those blue shards glinted with recognition, and they widened. "Clarissa," she breathed, her speech perfect and soft.

_Even a seven-year-old has better pronouncation than I do. _

Envy curled like a rope, but I shook it off. "I pr-pref...I go by Pixie."

She smiled at me, sweetly and angelically.

It quickly faded, when she saw the look on my face. "Are you okay?"

She hesitantly reached a small hand out, and scooped up tears I hadn't realize had fallen. "Why are you crying? Why are you sad?"

"I-" I was about to say I was scared, but caught myself. She recognized me. She knew I was her sister. I realized the familar look in her eyes; The same way I looked at Izzy. The way she-Though it was expertly disguised-looked at Alec.

Sibling worship.

She expected for me to be the brave one. Like Jace and Izzy were. To show no fear. Or tears.

I took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts of Jace and Izzy away. "Can I come in?"

She giggled; Such a sweet noise. "Of course, silly," she said. "It's your bed."

I crawled under, and she immediately curled into my side. "I'm Immy," she murmured. "I've been waiting for you. Are you going to rescue me?"

I told her the biggest lie I've ever uttered:

"Psh. Like I'd let anything ever happen to you."

...

...

...

Reassured, Immy closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Thank you for coming," she whispered. "Daddy and Jonathon were growing scary."

Fear clutched at my stomach. "Immy..." I swallowed. "Did Jon and Daddy-Did they ever touch you?"

Immy frowned, opening one eye. "Jonathon slaps me. Daddy sometimes hits me, too. They try to get in my room at night." She craned her neck so that she could speak in my ear. "I block the door with my desk."

_Oh, thank God. _

I relaxed, the tension leaving. "Smart girl."

Immy smiled. "No. _You're_ brilliant." She got that worship look back in her eyes. "How did you keep them out?"

_I never did._

"Is Immy your real name?" I asked, dodging the question. The truth wasn't exactly..Something she should know, and I had lready lied to her.

Immy wrinked her nose. "Imogen, actually." She shuddered. "Horrible name. I like Immy."

"Well, I used to be called Clary."

Immy blinked. "That's prettier than Clarissa. I like Pixie better, though." She smiled. "It reminds me of Tinker Bell."

I laughed. "So you-"

_Knock. _

"Clary?"

_Daddy._

..

..

..

* * *

**Isabelle**

"Piss off," I screamed, kicking my legs out and snapping my teeth at the air.

The douchebag laugh, dodging his way from my threatening bites. "Chill, kitten. Believe me when I say you'll enjoy _everything _I do to you-" His black as shit eyes darkened, trailing my figure.

"Touch me, and I'll beat the sperm out of you. Got it, you fuckcake?"

Douchey McDouchebag snorted. "You wouldn't." He looked doubtful when he said it, though.

I sighed. "Listen, asshole..." I gave him my most charming smile. His expression didn't change.

Huh.

_Maybe he's gay._

..

..

..

He left, eventually, with promises that "he would return".

_What a poser._

I frowned, glaring down at the ropes that were tied tightly around my wrists, keeping my hands unmovable.

Shrugging, I glanced around the room, looking for something sharp. Possibly a knife, hopefully...?

_Nothing._

"Dammit," I muttered, kicking a squishy cushion off the couch, scowling. Pixie was-God, I didn't even know what was happening to her, right now.

And her sister, too.

_Of course. Can't forget about her SISTER._

I glanced over my shoulder, realizing how light it was on my face. A lamp. A very large, extremely _breakable _lamp. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Shards of broken glass would be sharp enough to pierce through these thick shits, right? I held up my tightly bound hands up to my face.

Nope. Probably not.

I sighed, glancing back over at the lamp. _It wouldn't hurt to try..._

Jerking my elbows around, the lamp toppled over.

Smashing to pieces on impact.

I froze, the loud sound of glass shattering might have triggered suspicion from DMcD.

Nothing.

Delicately picking up the largest shard, I began to quickly rub the glass against the rope.

_Hurry._

**

* * *

**

...

...

...

Eeehhh...Sorry this took so long to get out. (On my usual standards.) Mini depression, family shit, new television shows, and angsty books: I didn't realize how much time all that would kill. :P

Review...

...

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Duh duh duh duhhhnnn...**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Jace**

_For the love of God, if Magnus doesn't have her address, I'm going to-_

"Jace. I have absolutely no idea where in hell where she lives. But good news-"

I shook my head. "Magnus, having Pixie's address _is _good news."

He tsked under his breath. "Ah, but my friend. I have the _key _to getting Pixie's address."

_All the other 'keys' he's gotten always ended up getting us thrown into jail. _I closed my eyes, and counted to ten. "No offense, but your 'keys' usually end up being bullshit."

Magnus began laughing, so loud and fake I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Yep," he sang. "But now, I have Simon."

..

..

..

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is a _simon?"_

...

...

"It's a person, Jace-" Magnus stopped talking. I sighed, listening to the muffled murmurings on the other end of the phone.

"And he doesn't appreciate being reffered to as an 'it'," Magnus finished.

"How is this _Simon _person the key to getting her address?" I demanded.

Magnus gave a small giggle. No joke. He _giggled. _"Leave it to us, Jacey-kins," he said in a mysterious voice. "Simon is a hacker extraordinaire."

_This is exactly why we always end up behind bars. _"Dude, Magnus-"

"Jace." Magnus's voice wasn't teasing or light, anymore. "I love Pixie. Do you want to find her, or not?"

I scowled. That wasn't fair, he knew I'd do anything for her-

_Damn him._

"I'm giving you twenty minutes," I told him, my voice tired but firm. "If Simon doesn't find anything after that...I'll kill him _and _you."

Magnus took in a sharp breath. He knew I wasn't kidding. "Jace-"

I hung up.

_Pixie._

_Where did you go?_

I bit down on my lower lip.

_Why wasn't I enough?_

* * *

..

..

..

**Pixie**

I held my breath as the bedroom door swung open, and large feet clunked in.

Immy made a soft, whimpering noise, and curled her fingers into the fabric of my shirt, her eyes squeezing shut. "Don't let him find us," she breathed.

My heart began hammering, and air seemed suddenly became very difficult to breathe in. _This is why I left, _I thought, as Daddy's feet came closer and closer. _This is why I should never have come back. I've endangered Izzy, Immy..._

_And I'll never see Jace again._

Daddy's feet stopped.

Right in front of the bed. "Clary," he said in a warm voice, with an under tone of a warning. "I know you and Imogen are under there."

Immy pressed her mouth to my shoulder, as if containing a scream. I felt her shaking, fueling my dread.

"Come out, baby-girl," Daddy crooned. "Come on. I want to see how big my little girl has gotten."

I wanted to curl up in a little ball, and die.

_Don't be such a chicken shit, _a voice in my head scolded. Instead of Mommy, though, it was Izzy's voice. _Your sister needs you. Jace needs you, for God's sake! Now stop being such a turd and **do something!**_

I pried Immy's fingers away from my shirt, and crawled out from under the bed.

...

...

He looked the same.

Tall, broad shoulders, white hair and black eyes, endless tunnels of nothingness.

He glanced down at me, unsmiling. "You've lost weight," he said in a clipped tone.

I sat up, drawing my knees up to my chest, and biting my lip until I tasted blood. _And so it begins. _Daddy's insults about my looks, his sneering tone, and then of course, the violating.

"Y-You look g-great, Daddy," I tried to smile, though I'm pretty sure I looked like I'd been poked in the butt with a fork.

He knelt down in front of me. "You won't be running away, anymore," he promised.

_Oh, no._

"Imogen!" He barked, causing even me to flinch, though his words weren't directed towards me. "Get on out here, you little shit," he snapped. "I want you to see why I've always favored Clary's ministrations over yours."

_He wouldn't-_

Daddy looked down at me. "I bet you missed this, dintcha?" He began unbuckling his belt.

Immy crawled out from under the bed, looking whiter than a sheet. "Please don't hurt her," she whispered. "Please don't make me watch this-"

_"Quiet!" _Daddy's hand whipped out, and his palm cracked across her face.

I winced, remembering when he'd do that to me; Kick me into the walls, slap me, scream how worthless I was to him-

"Where were we?" He smiled at me, dropping his belt to the floor, and began unsnapping the buttons of his jeans, and unzipping the fly.

I glanced over at Immy, and was surprised to see the shock and innocence in her expression.

_Surely..._

Realization hit me like a brick: She was still a virgin. She hadn't been lying when she said Daddy hadn't done anything to her.

_And he was about to do it to me. In front of her._

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. I would rather be back on the streets and calling Izzy "Jane". I wasn't his toy. Not anymore.n

"No."

Daddy froze, and looked at me. "Excuse me?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

I swallowed the nausea that was quickly rising up in my throat, but kept my expression collected. "I am not going to sleep with you. I do not want to be-part of your..._games, _anymore."

Immy beamed brightly at me, but Daddy's expression went dark. "You won't, huh?"

I shook my head, fighting back the panic that was quickly taking over my body.

Daddy grinned, slow and evil. "I guess I'm just gonna have to get your brother, then."

Immy let out a small scream, and reached out, clinging to my hand like it was a life savor. "Don't," she pleaded. "He's going to kill me-"

The bedroom door opened, once again, and a feminine chuckle echoed through the room.

"Actually," Izzy said, with a smug smile. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

The three of us turned to look at the doorway, where Izzy had Jonathon in a firm headlock, a thin golden cord wrapped around his throat.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Eeeep! I'm so sorry at how disgustingly short this chapter was, but I started another story I'm also working on. *tears up* Bad idea, I'm telling ya.**

**Review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CoFA is here! (And Cass, I did not appreciate how you ended the book. *shakes finger*)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I appreciate it. :-***

* * *

**Jace**

_Simon, _it turns out, was, indeed, a person.

A nerdy seventeen-year-old with crooked glasses, a shitty haircut, and in my opinion, looked weasely. Or like a rat, whichever.

He was sitting in the passenger seat of Magnus's electric blue BMW, laptop propped up in his lap. How in the hell Magnus got purple glitter sprayed along the doors, window, and hood, I don't know. But it was humiliating as hell to be seen in it.

Alec seemed to agree; He'd slid down in his seat so that he was practically on the floor. _Even his boyfriend is humiliated by his ride. _

Magnus seemed oblivious to the number of cars we almost drove into, and I'm pretty sure we hit a pigeon or two. Simon, who unlike us three, was unused to Magnus's maniac driving, looked like he was about to shit himself, much to my delight.

"Which way do I turn again, love?" Magnus yelled at Alec, who was holding a map tightly in his hands, looking a little sick. "Right or left?"

"Right!" I yelled, pounding on Magnus's seat. "You dumbass! If you turn left, we'll go off into the damn river!"

He rolled his eyes. "Pixie's father could've been a merman, for all we know. He was probably part of the seamen." He snorted. "Get it? Semen?"

Simon threw Magnus a surprised look, as if he couldn't believe anybody could be so crude. I rolled my eyes. _Get used to it, buddy. He won't be stopping anytime soon. _"I'm pretty sure Pixie's father doesn't live in the East River, Mag," Alec tried to reason with his slightly put out boyfriend. "According to Simon, he's from New Jersey."

Magnus pouted. "_I _thought it was funny," he muttered sullenly, jerking the steering wheel roughly to the right. "I'm sure Pixie would've appreciated my humor."

_Would. Not would've. Would._

Simon huffed, pushing his clunky glasses up his nose, squinting at his computer screen. "I don't see why this girl is so important we had to _break the law," _he said.

Magnus's teeth clenched tightly together, and Alec glanced up from his upside-down map, glaring at the rat.

I, however, reached over the the seat, and grabbed Lewis by the scruff of his neck. He made a squeaking noise in surprise. "Listen, you bastard," I growled softly in his ear, and I felt him tense up. "You don't know my girlfriend, so I'll let your _faux pas _slide. But, if you say shit like that again-" I pulled him back, tearing a little bit of his skin. "I'll let the FBI know how friendly you've gotten with their files, recently."

Lewis's face paled. "H-How did you know about that?" He stammered nervously.

I shrugged. _Lucky guess. _

Alec glared at Lewis. "How about you shut up and just tell us which direction we go?"

He quieted, turning back to his laptop, and I settled back down in my seat, closing my eyes. _Pixie, please be alright._

* * *

...

...

...

**Pixie**

I'm pretty sure Immy's eyes just about popped out when she saw our brother, trapped in an iron hold by a teenage girl.

Daddy was doing no better. "Who the _fuck _do you think you are?" He snapped, his cool resolve finally cracked.

Izzy gave him a disgusted look. "I think _I'm_ done with you and your shit," she said in a sugary-sweet voice. "And then I'm getting my sister and Shorty the hell outta here."

"The hell you are," he spat, standing up. He was, as I've said before, huge. But Izzy still looked down at him, as if he were nothing but a squished bug.

"Actually, I am." She kicked Jonathon down to the floor, and he grunted, falling facefirst.

Immy's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Izzy in awe.

I couldn't blame her; How in the hell did she get Jonathon like that?

Daddy glared down at Jonathon, where he was curled up in a protective ball on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped. "Get up!"

Jonathon groaned. "..Can't."

Izzy giggled, snapping the damn cord. "I can_not _believe such a pansy-ass actually scared you, Pix," she told me. "He tied me up with _rope. _Like I can't get out of rope." She scoffed. "C'mon, you two. Get up. We're getting out of this hellhole."

She didn't need to tell us twice; Me and Immy were on our feet in seconds.

Daddy tried to step between us and the doorway, his black eyes furious. "You aren't going anywhere," he told us. Immy's shoulders hunched forward, her head bowed in submission.

I frowned at her. _Have I ever given up that quickly? _Shaking my head, I turned to Daddy. "We are, actually," I informed him. "Now, if you do not...move in two-seconds, I will squish your tes-tes-"

"Testicles," Izzy stage-whispered.

"Yeah." I glared at him. "I will grind your tes-_testicles _so that they are nothing but dust."

Despite the fact I had help with my pronouncation, effectively draining the threat, Daddy looked surprised at me. He had his head cocked, his eyebrows drawn together.

As if he was seeing me for the first time.

He seemed to realize I meant what I said; I was taking Immy and getting out of here.

Jonathon raised his head. "Don't let that whore go," he said through gritted teeth. "Did you see her, Dad? The bitch whipped me. Who in the hell _whips _people?"

Izzy grinned, her smile malicious. "Don't try kink," she advised him. "Your pansy ass wouldn't be able to handle a _flogger."_

Me and Immy both frowned. "What's a flog-" We began.

Izzy cleared her throat. "Never mind," she said, quickly. "Lets go." Then, as an afterthought: "Jace is going to be _pissed."_

I winced; Yes, yes he would be.

Grabbing Immy's arm, I hurried around Daddy, who didn't even try to stop me. "Hey, Pix," Izzy called, from where she stood in the doorway. I turned; Why wasn't she coming?

She jerked her head. "I'm gonna-Ya know, deal with them."

Immy gave a little gasp. "Are you going to kill them?" She whispered.

I opened my mouth to assure her that Izzy wouldn't do that, but she interrupted me. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p'. "You two go wait outside."

Immy frowned. "But that-" I picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder. "B-be careful," I called back, jogging out of the apartment.

...

...

**Jace**

"What a pleasant looking place," I remarked, staring at the shitted-down apartment. "You think we should rent a spot for vacation?" I asked, glancing at Alec.

He rolled his eyes, poking Lewis roughly in the shoulder. "Which room is she in?" He demanded.

I blinked in confusion; He never seemed _that _protective over Pixie.

_Nevermind. I bet he's thinking about Izzy._

Lewis cleared his throat shakily, glancing down at his laptop. "Uh-"

"Forget it," Magnus said.

The three of us looked at him. "Mag?" Alec asked. "What-"

"She's right there." Magnus jabbed his finger at the entrance to the lobby of the building. Pixie walked out, looking smaller than ever, a tiny little kid over her shoulder in fireman's style.

She didn't seem to see us. I kicked open the door to Magnus's car, and sprinted.

"PIXIE," I yelled, still running. She glanced up from where her eyes had been glued to the ground, and they widened when she spotted me.

I came to a halt in front of her, my eyes darting over her body, looking for any injuries, of any kind. "Are you alright?" I demanded.

She nodded, her eyes unfocused as they stared at me. "Y-yeah, I am fine."

The little kid pulled out of her hold, and glared up at me with the grayest blue eyes I'd ever seen. "Who're you?" She asked.

Pixie shushed her, and looked up at me, her green eyes glassy. "Izzy is inside. She wants to take c-care of Daddy and Jon," her voice was shaky, and she looked dead on her feet.

I sighed. She had left me. Again.

_Why is she always leaving?_

But she looked so delicate, so tiny, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly to me.

"Don't leave me again," I whispered into her hair. If she did, I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. _Please don't. _

Pixie shook her head, and sighed. "I won't."

...

...

...

**Izzy**

My foot swung up, connecting with the douchebag's chin. There was a sharp clicking, and he fell back on his wimpy ass. "What the hell?" He demanded.

Pix's father reached out, to grab at my arm, but I ended up swinging my fist back, quickly putting a stop to his advances.

"Don't you dare touch me, you piece of shit," I snarled, bringing the cord down across his face.

The wuss, Jonathon, stood up, holding his jaw. "You're gonna pay, you whore," he growled.

_Ha. Of course I am._

I jumped at him, kicking my leg out so that my booted foot cracked against his collarbone.

Jonathon's eyes widened with a scream of pain, and he crumbled to the floor. _The pansy acts as if he's never had his collarbone broken before. _I snorted as I turned back to his father, who was staring at me with wide, fearful eyes.

_He should be scared. When I'm done with him, he'll be nothing._

_He'll be broken._

I smiled sweetly at him, slowly walking towards his shaking figure.

I crouched in front of him, cocking my head like a curious dog. "Why so scared, Val?" I asked, a French-tipped nail trailing down his sharp cheekbones. "I would never hurt you," I promised, my eyes looking into his earnestly. Hopefully he'd be as easy to trick as that one police officer...

"You wouldn't?" He asked, his eyes sliding past my shoulders, and to the moaning form of his son.

"Nope." I winked at him, sliding my hand around his head, cupping his neck. "You see, Val, honey, I don't hurt _good _people. People who haven't hurt another person. Ever."

His bottom lip started shaking. "I-I've never hurt-"

My other hand-the one that wasn't holding his neck-slapped him across his face. "Fuck _you!" _I screamed. "You hurt everyone, you sick bastard! You aren't innocent. You're evil." My body was trembling with the need to destroy him. To ruin him like he'd ruined Pixie for the past eight years.

Val made a squeak of protest. "Please, don't-"

"Don't what?" I asked, my nails digging into his neck. _It'd be so easy. A flick of my wrist, and his neck will snap. I could end him, right now._

"Please," he whispered. "Show mercy."

..

..

Those three words made my visio go white with fury.

"_Mercy?" _I threw back my head and laughed, shakily. "Did you show _mercy_ to Pixie when she screamed for you to stop? Did you show _mercy_ when you broke her? When you took something she'll never get back?"

His eyes shut.

I spit on his face in disgust, and flicked my wrist, ending his life right there.

..

..

..

* * *

**Review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my lovely minions-I mean readers. I meant readers. *coughs awkwardly***

**Anyways...Here's the 16th chapter...It is also the epilogue.**

***cringes* Don't kill me! It was winding down, besides...**

* * *

**Jace**

Immy was curled in my lap, like a kitten. I guess she and Pixie both liked snuggling, since the two of them seemed to always be competing for a spot on my lap.

At least, I _hoped _it was my lap they were competing over.

I was staying up, while Pixie was showering, and waiting for Izzy.

To come back from her date.

With her weasel.

_-Simon. _

She kicked me in the balls the last time I called him that...

Immy wanted to wait with me, but ended up falling asleep, after two hours of questions: What was my favorite color? Why did I have a rose tattoo? Was I going to marry Pixie? Did I want babies? Could she get a tattoo?

I kinda tuned out after she started asking about what my favorite bird was.

Which is a turkey. But then that might bring on favorite holdiays...Talking to ten-year-olds sucks ass, which my point was.

Pixie was refusing to come out of the bathroom, and it'd been 30 minutes. I frowned, and made to get up, before remembering the sleeping kid on my lap.

I sighed, rubbing at my face. I swear, if Izzy tries to sneak into that little rat's apartment, I was seriously gonna kick his scrawny little ass.

It'd been three freakin' years since I'd found Pixie-or she found me, as she likes to put it. Immy finally began to trust me, which, since the dudes in her family were real assholes, I'd say it was a big improvement.

Pixie calmed me whenever I wanted to snap a customer's neck, for either hitting on my girl, or trying to ignore the fact that I had a girl, already.

Magnus taught Immy how to match-or _not _match, in my opinion-glitter with any outfit. I think Alec's starting to get a little jealous...

And yes, Izzy and Simon are dating. I broke the bastard's nose when I found out, and Izzy broke my arm, claiming I "didn't respect her happiness". When Pixie found out, I was banned to the couch.

Blue balls sucked, especially when your girlfriend is pissed, let me tell you.

The door swung open, the little bell tinkling lightly. Izzy's cheeks were red from the winter air, her black eyes bright. I felt a tiny bit of respect for Simon. A tiny bit. It took a lot to make this bitch happy. And if he could...

I would still kick his testicles up his ass if he gets her knocked up, though.

She glanced at me and Immy, before frowning. "Where's Pix at?" She asked, curiously. "I was expecting her to be with you, you know," she shrugged. "You two can't seem to keep your hands off eachother."

I scowled at her. "She's taking a shower."

Izzy cocked an eyebrow. "If you say so..." She danced-fuckin' _danced-_to her little room that she shared with Immy, next to mine and Pixie's bedroom.

I sighed, scooping up Immy and followed her.

..

..

I tucked in Immy, as Izzy brushed back her hair and washed her makeup off her face. "Night," I muttered, glancing over my shoulder. Izzy's back was turned, as she'd started braiding her hair. When I was certain she wasn't looking, I bent down and quickly dropped a kiss on Immy's forehead.

"I saw that."

Damn.

"Whatever." I began walking out of their bedroom, to go see what the hell was going on with Pixie, when Izzy grabbed my arm. "Wait."

I glanced down at her, and she quickly bounced up and kissed my cheek.

The _hell?_

"Thanks for letting me stay here," she said, glancing down at her feet as I blushed.

After three years she decides to thank me?

I shook my head. "Don't be getting mushy on me, you little shit."

"Wouldn't dream of it, limp dick."

Izzy pushed me out, and I made my way to the bathroom.

I tapped on the door, softly. "Pixie?"

There was no sound on the other end.

"Pixie? Babe, c'mon. Are you mad at me? Is it something I did?"

The door swung open, and Pixie stood there, her green eyes wide and scared.

I immediately pulled her in my arms. "Babe, what's wrong?" I whispered, dropping my head on her shoulder and laying open-mouthed kisses aling her throat, tugging at her earlobe with my teeth.

Pixie sighed, melting into my chest. "Do you-do you remember what we did, last night?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I grinned. _Hell yes. _"Fuck yeah, I remember," I groaned against her neck, pushing my hips into her. "You were amazing, babe," I murmured.

Pixie shook her head. "I was sick this morning..."

I pulled away from her, frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I would've taken you to the doctor..." Then I squinted at her. "Hey...I thought you said swallowing wasn't all that bad-"

She slapped at my chest, lightly. "Perv," she giggled. "That wasn't what I'm talking about." She took a deep breath. "Jace, I took a test."

I blinked at her; We'd both decided she didn't have to go to school, she just took online classes. _What the hell is she talking about...?_

Noticing my "what the hell" look, Pixie hurried to explain. "A pregnancy test."

_Oh._

I sat down, heavily, on the bathroom floor.

Pixie knelt down in front of me. "Are you-Jace, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that-"

"What were the results?"

She bit her lip, noticing the gruffness in my tone. Not knowing I was thinking of my own father. _Oh, God. If she is pregnant, I might raise the kid to be a freakin' serial killer. Or Hannibal Lecter. Fuck..._

"I don't know...I'm waiting right now." She nodded to the counter, where I saw a small, plastic tube. "It should be ready any second now..." She began chewing on her lower lip.

I nodded, and pulled her onto my lap in a silent message that everything was going to be fine.

"When will it be ready?" I asked, glancing up at the small tube, where it laid there, taunting me.

"Now." Pixie buried her face into my collarbone. "Jace, you read it...I'm scared." She shuddered. "What if I'm not pregnant? What if I am? What if-?"

I kissed her cheek. "Then you'll be the best damn mother the baby could ever have. If you aren't..." I shrugged, and winked at her. "There'll be plenty of other opportunities. Sex God, remember?" I waggled my eyebrows down at her, and she gave a small chuckle.

Reaching up, I grabbed the tube full of piss-I mean, why piss in a tube? Why not just have your stomach pop out, letting you know there's bread in the oven. Honestly...-and brought it down. Pixie sighed. "What does it say?"

I stared down at the tube, unblinking.

Holy.

_Shit._

I lifted her chin, staring into her hopeful eyes.

_She really wanted this baby._

I leaned forward, kissing her. I pulled away, only slightly, so that my lips were hovering over hers, inhaling her scent.

"Well?" She demanded, breathless.

My face broke out into a grin. "Looks like there's gonna be someone other than you who'll be calling me Daddy, babe," I said, winking at her.

Pixie blushed, but her green eyes lit up, and she squealed.

Next thing I knew, she'd tackled me to the bathroom floor, her lips attacking mine violently.

_If I'd known she'd acted like this, I would've knocked her up sooner. _I shook my head, flipping over so that she was under me, and slid my hand down onto her belly. The lust glazed over, and her eyes softened. "Jace..."

I smiled up at her, pressing a kiss on her bellybutton, before crawling up her body, and kissed her.

_My Pixie._

* * *

**...**

**Okay, obviously not the ending any of you were expecting...*shrugs***

**Izzy killed Jonathon, right after murdering his father.**

**You can imagine what gender Jace and Clary's baby is. **

**You can kill me for not having a lemon in this chapter...;)**

**But in the meantime, I shall weep from the loss of this story. I was getting kinda attached to them, myself. :(**

**Review...**


End file.
